Jade and Emma's origin
by Blooms-At-Twilight
Summary: On a routine hunting trip the Cullen's come across 2 young teen aged girls, no older then 16. This is the origin story of my 2 characters Jade and Emma. How they met the Cullen's and how they became members of the family.
1. Chapter 1

On a routine hunting trip the Cullen's come across 2 young teen aged girls, no older then 16.

The youngest looking of the two girls, had long night black wavy hair, big bright eyes, a small nose and natural red lips. She was wearing a long sleeved red shirt with a short sleeved black top over the red shirt, black jeans and black and red converses. Her name is Jade.

The other girl had long flowing blond hair, a small nose and was wearing a pink shoal that tied under her chest and a long white shirt with 2 medium red hearts in the middle, blue jeans and pink trainers 'sneakers'. Her name is Emma.

Both were pale, small and slender. Both petite in both shape and size with crimson red eyes.

They look completely non-threatening, if anything they looked sacred. They both looked so naive and innocent, traits not often found in vampires.

The girl were were obviously very frightened at the sight of 8 vampire's, not 15 feet away from them.

The girls were defiantly frightened at the sight of the Cullen's and took of running not wanting to get into a fight. They may have been newborns but they weren't trained and were out numbered.

The Cullen's at seeing how scared the girls were, chase after them. They could tell these girls were different, that they were no mere nomads. That were far to sweet and innocent. Not feral or wild, as would be expected from a normal nomad.

The Cullen's also wanted to know Who they were? Why they were on Cullen territory? And What their intentions were?

They chase after the terrified young girls, they only wanted to talk to them but the girls were to scared to stop and listen.

The girls jump onto Quileute territory, trying to get away from the Cullen's.

Carlisle stops his family and says " Wait their on wolf territory now" calls out to the frightened girls " Please, girls come back. Don't be alarmed. We won't hurt you" in a kind tone, trying to get them to come back on to Cullen territory before the wolves came for them.

Suddenly 3 huge wolves leap out of the forest and charges at them. The girls run terrified, they hadn't been expecting any of this. They just wanted to get away in one piece and to move on to somewhere safer.

Carlisle calls over to the wolves " Paul! Embry! Jacob! Boys stop!" as they chase after the girls. The wolves hear Carlisle and halt for a moment. Just long enough for the girls to jump back to Cullen territory.

The dark haired girl barely making it, almost falling back into the river below. The blonde girl grabs her and pulls her to safety before she can fall. They then continue running from the Cullen's hoping to get away.

They run after the girls.

Carlisle calls to the girls " Please, don't run from us. Please stop. We only want to speak to you".

Esme say " We're not going to hurt you, we only want to help. Oh, please stop running my dears" very concerned about these frightened children.

Edward runs a little further a head but the girls had a head start. Edward adds " We only want to talk. Please. Don't be afraid. We're not going to hurt either of you. I promise" trying to get through to them but it fell on to deaf ears, as the terrified girls kept running.

Carlisle says " We are not going to harm you, girls. Girls, please just stop for a moment and talk to us. It's alright. No harm shall befall on you. I promise" in a truth filled tone.

The girls have been hurt before and are un-trusting of others.

They didn't believe the Cullen's.

With a silent nod to each other the girls split up, going in two different directions.

Emma leaps up the trees and runs on the tree branches, to get a better look at every-ones position. While Jade zig-zags in and out of the trees on the ground.

The Cullen's split up too.

Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Alice chase after Jade on the ground.

While Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Bella, chase after Emma.


	2. Splitting Up:Emma

Emma runs through the tree tops and thinks " Oh my god. They're going to kill us, if we don't lose them. NO! Focus Emma. You're going to be fine , you're not going to let them hurt you or Jade. Just focus of getting away. We should have never come here. We should have stayed away. Oh no. What are we going to do? Their are 8 of them and 2 off us. If we don't lose them soon, we're done for. Either by them or their wolf friends. We have to get away. I just want them to leave us alone".

Edward hears Emma's frightened thoughts and is a soft, gentle tone says " We're not going to kill you Emma. We won't hurt you or Jade either. We only want to talk to you both. Please stop and speak with us" his voice saddened at Emma's fearful thoughts. The poor girl was terrified.

Emma was shocked when Edward called her by name and in a terrified voice demands " How do you know our names?" jumping from branch to branch to try and avoid the Cullen's.

Emmett had heard what was going on, climbs a tree and tried to catch up with Emma running through the tree tops. Emmett calls " Ah, come on Emma. Don't run away from us. Lets talk, kay?" in his always friendly tone.

Emma doesn't stop but keeps running through the trees, trying to escape.


	3. Splitting Up:Jade

Jade was still ahead of the Cullen's.

Jade's terrified, she doesn't know who they are? Or why they were chasing her?

All she did know was that she wasn't going to stop and find out. They were already deep in to the forest. The other vampires knew the woods better then she did and she'd had barely managed to avoid them on sevel occasions.

Carlisle and Jasper manage to get ahead slightly so they came up on either side of Jade.

Carlisle says " It's alright sweetheart. We're not going to hurt you. Please, we only want to talk" looking Jade in the face.

Jade wavers for a moment, contemplating weather or not to believe them or not. They were very convincing.

At seeing Jade waver Carlisle nods to Jasper. Jasper replies with a nod of his own.

They both reach out and try to grab Jade. They thought if they could get Jade to stop and listen to them, then she would no longer be scared and would be willing to sit down and talk with them.

Jade sees them coming at her at both sides, ducks and darts forward as Jasper and Carlisle collide together.

Jade zig-zags through the trees, trying to get away from the Cullen's.

Carlisle and Jasper quickly recover and continue chasing after Jade. Jasper climbs a tree to get a better view of where Jade was,while Carlisle continues chasing Jade on the ground.

Carlisle says " Please little one. Don't run from us. Please don't be afraid. Please stop running and talk to us. Nothing bad is going to happen to you, I promise" in a concerned tone.

Carlisle has had his fair share of experience after 364 years as a vampire and yet he couldn't recall nomads ever behaving this way unless they were in grave danger. It concerned Carlisle that their presence alone was enough to cause such a strong reaction from the girls. Fear was deeply embedded into them, their human lives must have been truly horrific fir them to carry such fear with them even now.

Esme softly calls out to Jade " Please stop sweetheart. We mean you no harm. You have nothing to fear from us, we will not harm you. We'd like to talk to you and your friend. Please talk to us dear" in a kind, concerned, non-threatening tone trying to sooth the poor girls fears.

Alice runs up besides Jade and says " Don't be scared Jade. I've seen what's going to happen. Everything will be fine, don't worry" smiling at Jade.

Jade stumbles in shock and asks " Wh-what are you talking about? How do you know my name?" confused.

Jasper jumps down from the trees and lands in front of Jade. Both grab hold of Jade. Jade struggles against their hold.

Jade at vampire speed twists too sharply and breaks out of their hold but goes hurtling into a huge oak tree that breaks on impact. Jade's back hits the tree, spins as she falls and lands face down on the ground, her long black hair covering her face.

Carlisle at vampire speed rushes over to Jade concerned and kneels down about a foot away from her.

Jade moves slowly as she gets up, leaning on her elbow then throws her hair out of her face.

Jade gasps when she sees Carlisle so close and in a terrified shaking voice asks " What are you going to do to me?"

Carlisle says " Shh. Don't be frightened. It's alright. We have no intention to harm you. My name is Carlisle Cullen and I'm a doctor. Are you alright sweetheart? in a kind, gentle, soft spoken voice when he sees her trembling.

Jade nods yes, barely moving her head.

Carlisle calmly asks " What's your name little one?" in a kind tone.

Jade replies in a soft, quiet voice " Jade Robinson, Dr. Cullen" she was still very frightened.

Carlisle says " It's very nice to meet you Jade and please Jade, call me Carlisle"

Carlisle offers Jade his hand and says " Let me help you".

Jade looks from Carlisle's hand to his face warily.

Carlisle smiles reassuringly at Jade.

Jade asks " You're really not going to hurt me are you?"

Carlisle replies " Of course not. Perish the thought. Jade, you have my word neither you nor your friend will be harmed" in a genuine tone.

Jade looks into Carlisle trustworthy, honest eyes and was surprised by their golden colour and that he really did seem to be very kind and compassionate.

Jade hesitantly takes Carlisle's hand, Carlisle's touch was warm and gentle as he carefully helps Jade to her feet.

Carlisle introduces Jade to Esme, Alice and Jasper. Jade notices Jasper's scars, just like hers and Emma's and that he seemed to relax slightly when Jade seemed willing to talk to them. Jade suddenly felt calmer and more at ease with the Cullen's, thanks to Jasper.


	4. Hurt

_Emma jumps down from the tree, dodges Emmett as he jumps down too and tries to grab her. Emma ducks under Emmett's arm and runs in to opposite direction towards Jade and the others._

 _Emma looks back to see where the others were. As she does this Edward ran out in front of her and says " Don't run from us Emma. We won't hurt you. We're not your enemies, we'd like to be friends. Please stop and talk to us. No one is going to hurt you, I promise"._

 _At hearing Edwards voice Emma spins back to look at him, not seeing the tree root sticking out of the ground. Emma catches her foot on the root as she tried to avoid Edward ins is thrown into the air and goes hurtling down the hill where Jade and the others were talking._

 _Emma collides with Jade hard at incredible speed._

 _The girls bounce and roll a few times until Emma was thrown off Jade and lands face down on the ground 10 feet away from Jade._

 _Emmett laughs his big booming laugh at the sight until they hear a pain filled scream from Jade and see her left arm broken into 3 piece's from the collision._

Carlisle and Jasper run to Jade.

Jasper put Jades head on his knees and holds the side of her head so she won't see her arm broken off from her shoulder.

Edward and Emmett run to Emma to see if she is hurt, they both kneel down next to Emma. They help her up and hold on to one arm each to steady her.

Emma struggles hard against them almost breaking free and shouts "LET GO! GET OFF ME!"

Emma sees Jade and freezes. She whispers but it's still load enough for everyone to hear her "Please don't hurt her, please."

Carlisle says in a reassuring tone "We are not going to harm either of you."

Carlisle then collects the pieces of Jade's arm and goes back to Jade he then says "I'm going to help you Jade. It will hurt as your arm is being reattached, but Jasper is going to help with the pain."

Jade was terrified and weakly replies "Ok" barley load enough for Carlisle and Jasper to hear her.

Carlisle says "Jade, I need you to stay as still and calm as you possible can. We're going to start now. Alright?"

Jade nods her head yes the best she could in Jaspers hold.

Carlisle takes Jade's upper arm, held it against her shoulder and holds his mouth over the split to let his venom seep in then licks the wound to seal it with his venom.

Jade groans and cries out in pain, her body twitches slightly.

Jasper says "Hush lil darlin, it's all right. Ya doin great" while sending out waves of calm and reassurance.

Jade looks up into Jaspers topaz coloured eyes. Jasper smiles down at Jade kindly and gently brushes the stray hairs out of her eyes, the continues to strokes her hair, trying to sooth Jade a bit.

Jade can tell that they're kind decent people and she starts to calm down. She was hurt and in pain. If they wanted to hurt or kill her they would have done so by now, but instead they were helping her. She was in no state to fight back. She was vulnerable and for once in her life these people weren't taking advantage of that to hurt her.

Carlisle praises Jade "Good girl, you are doing exceptionally well. I know, I know. It's nasty, but it's the only way to make you better. I'm sorry angel. Just relax. This will all be over soon, I promise" in a gentle reassuring tone, trying to sooth Jade.

Carlisle knew exactly how painful it was to have a limb reattached and so did Jasper, so they were doing everything they could to try to ease Jades pain and discomfort.

He moves on to her elbow and fore arm again using his venom once again to seal her wound.

Jade moans "Emma." in a pain filled tone.

Emma tries to go to Jade but Emmett and Edward are holding her tightly against them. Emma looks Edward square in the eyes and begs "Please, please let me go to her."

Carlisle looks over to them and say "Let her go". Edward and Emmett let go of Emma.

Emma hesitantly asks "Sir, am I allowed to approach Jade?"

Carlisle says "Of course, as long as you stay out of the way."

Emma gets up and walks over to Jade, kneels down next to her and takes hold of Jade's right hand.

Emma looks Carlisle in the eyes and says in a genuine tone "Thank you."

Jade squeezes Emma's hand tightly.

Emma give Jade's had a squeeze back and says "It's ok Jade, you're doing really well."

Jasper praises "You sure are handling this well lil darlin."

Carlisle takes Jades wrist and hand.

Carlisle says "Almost done now sweetheart" in a soothing voice.

Holds jades wrist in place as his uses his venom to seal the last of Jade's wounds.

Jade cries out in pain as the last of her arm fully reattaches.

Carlisle say "Shh, calm down angel. It's all over now. You're alright, just relax. It's ok Jade. You handled that so well. Don't worry, it's all over now. Just lye still for a little while and have a breather" as he gently strokes Jade's hair soothingly.

Emma asks "What's happens now?" warily. She was glad that Jade was alright but she was still wary of them. They were after all still strangers.

Carlisle says "We want to talk to you. Would you be willing to come back to our home for us to talk?"

Emma asks in a wary voice "Just talk?"

Carlisle replies "Yes honey. I give you my word, you have nothing to be frightened of. We are not going to hurt you."

Emma says "Ok. My name's Emma" as she out stretches her hand to shake.

Carlisle shakes Emma's hand with a kind smile and replies "I'm Dr Carlisle Cullen, please call me Carlisle. I would also like to examine Jade to make sure everything is all right, is that all right with you Jade?"

Jade doesn't answer as she is lying on the floor with her eyes closed.

Emma calls out in a panicked voice "Jade" and shakes Jade trying to wake her.

Carlisle stops Emma and calmly says "Emma, calm down. Let me look at her".

Carlisle gently examines Jade the ask "Emma, has this ever happened before?"

Emma replies "Um, I don't know. Well... maybe. After we turned, Jade woke up after 3 days like I did. But I think this happened, she feel asleep again a little while later. Jade slept until the next day. After that she seemed fine."

Carlisle says "From what my friend Eleazar has told me over the years it seems that Jade is in a healing trance."

Alice has a vision and replies " You're right daddy. I saw Jade waking up in a few hours, in you're study. She'll be fine daddy" smiling at Carlisle.

Emma asks "Wh-What's going to happen? I don't understand sir. Is Jade alright" in a concerned, rather flustered tone.

Carlisle says " Emma. Calm down, sweetheart. Don't worry Emma. Jade is going to be fine. I will explain what has happened later" and gentle places his hand on her shoulder in comfort.

Emma jumps back violently when Carlisle did this.

Carlisle in a soft, gentle tone says "Emma, it's all right sweetheart. We're not going to hurt you, little one. I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to frighten you. Are you all right sweetheart?"

Emma nervously replies "I'm fine sir, thank you. I'm sorry, I reacted like that. It won't happen again, I swear."

Carlisle guessed that Emma's past was not pleasant by her nervous behaviour and Jades upbringing was probably the same as Emma's.

Carlisle says " It's alright, Emma. You have no reason to apologise. I'm sorry for starling you" as he slowly so not to startle Emma gently cups her cheek with his hand.

Emma was surprised by Carlisle's reaction. Nobody had ever treated them this kindly. They were strangers yet that honestly seemed to care about them.

Emma replies " It's alright sir. Thank you" if she could blush, she would.

Carlisle says " Come on. Lets go tc my home. Then we can talk".

Emma nods and quietly says " Alright".


	5. Explanations

Carlisle gently picks up Jade, then they run to the Cullen's house.

Once there Carlisle takes Jade to his study and gently lays her down on his black leather sofa. Carlisle puts a pillow under Jade's head and covers her with a blanket. Then heads downstairs to let her rest. Alice said she wouldn't wake for a few hours.

Carlisle goes into the living room and sees an extremely concerned and upset Emma, as she nervously waits for Carlisle to return and for any news on Jade's current condition. She didn't like not being close to Jade, especially when she was vulnerable.

Carlisle smiles kindly at Emma, he could tell by her behavior and stance that she was very concerned and protective of Jade.

Carlisle says " Don't worry Emma. Jade will be fine, in a few hours. She's merely in a healing trance, at the moment" in a kind tone, trying to calm Emma's nervous and reassure her that Jade would be fine.

Emma looks confused, she still didn't understand what a healing trance was.

Carlisle sees and says " Have a seat Emma. I will explain to you what a healing trance is" in a kind tone. Carlisle knew this was hard for Emma, her friend was hurt and she was in the home of strangers that had been chasing them not an hour earlier.

Emma looks around and warily does as she's asked and sits down on the cream sofa near Esme.

Carlisle sits down next to Emma. Carlisle and Esme both left room on either side of Emma, so she wouldn't feel trapped.

Carlisle smiles at Emma and says " Alright. Emma, as you know Jade is in a healing trance. Now a healing trance is a form of very deep sleep that will make Jade's body heal far faster then it would normally"

When Emma still looked a little confused Carlisle says " Basically Jade got hurt and now her body's healing by making her go into a very deep sleep, in order to allow herself to heal faster then if she was awake.

Emma confused asks " Jade's asleep. But we don't sleep anymore. How can she be asleep?"

Carlisle replies " That's true Emma. Vampire's can no longer sleep in the traditional sense, we can enter into a sleep like rest, if we are injured or completely at ease. But that's not what's happening to Jade.

Jade is gifted in the sense that if she is harmed, she will go into a subconscious slumber. In order for her to heal, then a few hours later she should awaken with nothing wrong with her. She may be a little weak and a maybe a little sore, but that's all".

Emma was so relived and asks " So Jade's going to be ok" she needed him to confirm it before she could believe it.

Carlisle chuckles warmly at Emma's sweetness, she truly cared about Jade and says " Yes Emma. Jade will be just fine in a few hours. Then we can talk properly, when you're both together".

Emma replies " Alright" calmer now she knew what was happening to Jade ans that Jade would be alright.

Carlisle says " Well Emma, it's going to be a few hours until Jade wakes up. Why don't you get to know us for awhile? While we wait for Jade to wake up" with a kind smile. Emma really didn't seem like a threat and maybe this would help her feel a little more at ease with them.

Emma nervously replies " Alright".

Emma says " I'm sorry. I don't know any ones name" in a soft tone.

Carlisle replies " Oh, please forgive us Emma. Let me introduce you to everyone" then introduces Emma to his family, gesturing to everyone in turn.

Emma smiles politely at them and says hello to them all in turn.

Alice skips over to Emma and says " Don't worry. I've seen what's going to happen. You don't have to be afraid anymore. Emma, I'm really glad you're here" then hugs Emma kindly.

Emma froze and gasps softly, not expecting the kind gesture.

Alice lets go and says " Sorry" with a bright smile.

Carlisle adds " You're safe here. I promise" with a kind smile.

Emma asks Alice " What do you mean, you've seen what's going to happen?" confused.

Carlisle replies " Like Jade, some of my children are gifted. Alice can see the future as it's decided upon. Jasper is an empath, he can feel and control emotions. Edward can read minds and Bella can create a shield that protects us from mental attacks".

Emma nods in reply.

Emmett says " Emma, we're gonna play on the x-box. You wanna join us? grinning at her.

Esme says " Or you can sit here by me and we can look through a magazine together. Or I could read to you"

Emma thinks for a moment then replies " I don't know what an x-box is, and I break thing sometimes. I don't mean to, it just happens, but I'm getting better at handling thing and not breaking them."

Edward says " That's ok Emma. We've all been through that stage. It will get easier to handle thing and to control your strength".

Emmett in his always cheeky tone adds " Come on Emma. You know you wanna hang with us" grinning brightly.

Edward continues " We'll teach you how to handle the remote and how to play the games, if you want" in a kind tone.

Emma says " Alright. I'll give it a try" smiling slightly at them.

Emmett laughs and says " Great" then gets the x-box ready and puts on guitar hero.

They're very patient with Emma as they teach her how to use the remote and to press the buttons so it won't break.

After 30 minutes of Emma kicking Emmett's but at guitar hero, Emma hands the controller to Edward and asks Esme " Can I sit with you? Would you read to me, please?" nervously

Esme beams, smiles brightly and replies " Oh honey. Of course. Come sit with me" in a happy tone.

Emma does as she's told and sits down close to Esme.

Esme gets her copy of 'A Midsummers Nights Dream' and covers them both in a thick blanket then starts reading to Emma.

Slowly Emma relaxes and every snuggles closer to Esme.

Esme seemed nice and caring. For the first time in a very long time, Emma decides to let her guard down and leans into Esme and was quickly brought into the warmest embrace she had ever received.

Esme was ecstatic when Emma did this, the poor girl had been so scared. Esme was happy that Emma was willingly letting her guard down and to enjoy herself. Even if it was only for a little while, it was still nice.

Esme continues reading to Emma and soon felt Emma relax against her completely.

Emma says " Thank you Esme" quietly as she leans her head on Esme's shoulder

Esme lovingly replies " Oh honey. It's alright" in a motherly way.

The Cullen's could clearly see that Emma and Jade's past didn't have much love or kindness in it.

Esme continues reading as Emma listens intently. Emma was really enjoying the story.

It had been so long since anyone last did this with her.

Carlisle smile's he had already made up his mind.

When Jade woke up and they talked to them. He would ask Jade and Emma to stay with them and to offer them a place in his family.


	6. Examining Jade

Carlisle watches Esme interact with Emma for awhile. Their was no doubt in any ones mind that the girls belonged with them. The sight was just so sweet, it truly was a precious moment.

After about an hour Carlisle says " Please excuse me Emma. I'll be in my study if any one needs me. I don't want Jade to be frightened and wake up alone in a strange place" with a kind smile as he wraps the blanket tighter around them.

The others had gone into the next room, to give Emma and Esme some privacy. They had dimmed the lights and Esme put on the reading lamp on the side table. The room was calm and the atmosphere was light. It felt like a mother and daughter bonding.

Carlisle heads upstairs to his study and smiles at Jade, who was still sound asleep. She look so young and peaceful, lying there.

Carlisle sits down at his desk and starts working through patient records, while he waits for Jade to wake up.

2 hours later Alice knocks on Carlisle's study door.

Carlisle calls " Come in".

Alice walks in with a huge steaming pink mug of blood, with hearts on.

Alice says " Hi daddy. I saw Jade wake up in 5 minutes. She was a little weak so I thought she would need a drink" smiling brightly at the daddy and when she saw Jade, still asleep for the moment.

Carlisle smiles at Alice's thoughtfulness, takes the mug from her and replies " Thank you sweetheart. That's very kind on you".

Alice smiles then says " Daddy. Jade's going to be kind of scared, when she wakes up".

Carlisle replies " Thank you for letting me know and thank you for bringing Jade some blood. I'm sure she will appreciate it".

Carlisle hugs Alice, Alice returns the hug warmly.

Alice says " Don't worry daddy. We'll keep Emma with us, until you come downstairs".

Carlisle lets go of Alice and says " Thank you again baby girl. Now, you had better go. Jade will wake up soon" with a kind smile.

Alice replies " Jade will open the eyes in 1 minute" gives Carlisle a quick kiss then leaves, closing the door quietly behind her.

Moments later Carlisle sees Jade's head move slightly and goes over to her. Jade's head moves again and her eyes flutter.

Slowly Jade opens her eyes. Jade feels the pillow under her head and the blanket, Carlisle had put over her.

Jade was confused. The last thing she remembered was being in pain, in the forest, as Carlisle put her arm back together.

Jade curiously looks around the room until her eyes land on Carlisle, causing Jade to tense slightly.

Carlisle smiles kindly at Jade and says in a warm, welcoming tone " Hello sweetheart. Did you sleep well little one?"

Jade nods yes silently.

Carlisle replies " That's good" with a kind smile.

Jade asks in a soft, confused, nervous tone " Where am I?"

Carlisle replies " My house, in my study. After your arm reattached, you went into a healing trance. Now, a healing trance in a form of a very deep subconscious slumber. What that means is when you get hurt, you'll fall asleep for awhile, then when you wake up you'll be fine. Possibly a little sore and weak but that's all".

Carlisle sees Jade taking in the information about her gift.

Carlisle asks " How are you feeling Jade?" in a kind, gentle tone.

Jade in a quiet tone replies " My arm feels better now. But I feel a bit sick".

Carlisle gently reassures " That's completely normal Jade. You're going to be just fine, I promise" as he put a reassuring hand on Jades arm.

Carlisle says " Jade, I'd like to examine your arm. If that's alright with you of course".

Jade looks into Carlisle eyes again, he truly did seem to care and softly replies " Ok, Dr. Cullen".

Carlisle smiles reassuringly at Jade and says " Please Jade, call me Carlisle".

Carlisle quickly runs his eyes over Jade's small frame. She did look weak.

Carlisle says " Firstly Jade, you need to drink this" as he picks up the huge steaming pink mug of blood, with hearts on.

Jade hesitates afraid it was human blood.

Carlisle sees Jade's hesitant, puts the mug down on the small side table and says " Come here honey" as he gently wraps his arm around Jade's back from and helps her sit up. Carlisle sits down on the sofa and leans Jade back against him.

Jade was surprised when Carlisle did this. She wasn't use to such kindness and gentleness. Carlisle was so kind and gently with her. He was one of the only people to ever treat Jade with any kind words and affection.

Carlisle picks up the mug again and warmly says " It's alright Jade. This will make you feel better, I promise"

Jade nervously asks " What is it?"

Carlisle replies " It's just blood sweetheart" as he lifts the mug closer to Jade.

Jade in a slightly panicking tone says " No. Sir please. I can't drink it. Me and Emma drink animal blood. I'm sorry sir, but I won't drink human blood".

Carlisle smiles happily when Jade told him, she and Emma were vegetarians like his family.

Carlisle replies in a soothing tone " No, No. Jade, please listen to me. This is animal blood, honey. Me and my family are vegetarians vampires, we only drink animal blood."

Jade relaxes a little and asks " Y- You promise, it's animals blood?"

Carlisle replies " I give you my word, Jade. It's Elk blood" in a sincere tone, and Jade believed him.

Jade still hesitates for a second, then says " Ok Dr. Cullen... oops Carlisle"

Carlisle smiles fondly at Jade and praises " Good girl" then brings the mug up and holds it to Jade's naturally red lips.

Jade closes her eyes and starts drinking. Jade was clearly relieved at the weak tasting blood, as she realised it wasn't human and Carlisle had kept his word. The blood tasted weak and Jade made a face a first taste but over all she rather liked it.

When Jade was less then half way down, she pushes the mug away.

Carlisle asks "Are you alright Jade? What's wrong angel?"

Jade replies "I feel sick. I don't think I should drink any more blood" timidly.

Carlisle says " Alright honey. Let the blood rest for a minute. Your stomach has only just woken up" in a kind, understanding tone.

After a few minutes Carlisle asks " Jade, honey. Do you think you can handle some more blood now"

Jade's nauseousness had mostly subsided but she really didn't want to fell sick again and hesitantly says " I don't know sir. I don't want to feel sick again"

Jade was hesitant to try to drink any more blood.

Carlisle gently coaxes "Come on, Jade. You need more blood. Please drink some more, sweetheart. Will you do that for me Jade?"

Jade is a little confused that Carlisle seems so concerned about her, she doesn't understand why he gives a damn about her, yet she feels safer with Carlisle than she has for a long time.

Jade is still scared though a little calmer than she felt earlier, for some reason, unknown to Jade, Carlisle has been treating her like his own daughter.

Jade replies "Ok Carlisle, I...I'll try to drink some more" in a very timid voice.

Jade didn't want to disappoint Carlisle, he had been so nice to her.

Carlisle is thrilled that Jade called him Carlisle and says in a loving, warm voice " Good girl. All I ask is that you try" with a warm, gently smile.

Carlisle lifts the mug to Jades' red lips, she begins to drink the blood again, more easily this time and after a few minutes all the blood is gone.

Carlisle puts the mug down and proudly asks "How are you feeling now sweetheart?"

Jade replies " Better. Thank you Carlisle" in her sweet voice.

Carlisle replies " That's good" half hugging Jade gently.

Carlisle says " Lets take a look at your arm" and playfully taps Jade's nose in jest.

Jade winces uncontrollably. She hadn't meant to do it, it had happened on reflex. Jade wasn't use to acts of affection.

Carlisle smiles apologetically at Jade and gently says " Sorry honey. It's alright Jade. I'm not going to hurt you. Lets just take a little look at that arm, ok?"

Jade sits up and gives Carlisle her left arm.

Carlisle smiles kindly at Jade and says " Jade, I need you to tell me if this hurts".

Jade nods yes and replies " Ok, Carlisle" nervously, afraid it would be very painful.

Carlisle gently examines Jades arm until she makes a quiet "um" noise.

Carlisle asks " Did that hurt?"

Jade replies " No, not really. It's just a little..."

Carlisle offers " Tender?".

Jade answers " Yes sir" smiling a faint smile for the first time.

Carlisle smiles kindly at Jade and says " It's normal for a reattached limb to be a little sore or tender. It will be just fine in a few hours".

Jade smiles at Carlisle then nervously asks "Carlisle where's Emma?"

He replies " Shh. Don't worry Jade. Emma's downstairs with my wife, Esme. Esme has been reading to Emma while we waited for you to wake up. We were waiting for you both to be together before we talked. Come on Jade, let us go downstairs and we can talk" in a kind tone.

Jade replies " Alright. Thank you Carlisle" with a small smile, in her sweet little voice

Jade hesitates as they reach the top of the stairs, She was scared.

Carlisle honestly says " It's alright Jade. No ones going to hurt you. I promise. You can trust me and my family" then offers Jade his hand.

Jade hesitates for a second but then gently takes hold of Carlisle's hand at little warily.

Carlisle leads Jade downstairs and into the living room.


	7. The Discussion

Esme had just finished reading 'A Midsummers Nights Dream' to Emma.

Emma says " Thank you for reading to me. It was very nice. I liked the story... and I really liked spending time with you. It was lovely" if Emma could blush she would.

Emma wanted to tell Esme how much it meant to her, but couldn't find the right words to say.

Esme smiles, Emma didn't need to try to explain how she felt. Esme could tell how much it meant to Emma just by Emma's actions.

Esme says " Thank you sweetheart. You don't need to explain. I loved spending time with you too Emma. I hope we can do this again soon" with a smile as she kisses Emma's forehead lovingly.

Emma was surprised by the loving gesture, Esme hardly knew her yet she was treating her so kindly. The way a mother would treat her children.

Emma didn't know what to say. Words just weren't enough and slowly hugs Esme.

Esme says " Thank you Emma. Come here sweetie" as she hugs Emma back, holding her close.

After a few moments they let go off each other.

Moments later Carlisle and Jade walk into the living room.

Emma jumps up, runs over to Jade and hugs her tightly.

Emma had been so worried about Jade she was so glad to see her friend.

Jade returns the hug, happy to see Emma too.

The Cullen's had all gathered in the living room on Alice's request. They can't help but smile at the sweetness of their embrace. The girls were adorable.

About 30 seconds later they let go of each other and see the Cullen's watching them, clearly amused at their interaction.

Carlisle says " Jade, let me introduce you to my family" and gesture to everyone Jade hadn't met yet individually.

After everyone had been formally introduced Carlisle smiles reassuringly at the girls and says in a kind voice " Jade, Emma, please have a seat".

Jasper says " Come next to me Jade" as he moves to the end of the sofa, smiling reassuringly at Jade. Who calms down a little, thanks to Jasper's gift.

Emmett says " Yo Emma, sit with me and Eddie" smiling brightly at her. He could tell they would get along, just fine. Something told him Emma could be open to playing pranks with him. If so they would have a lot of fun together.

Edward angrily states " You promised to stop calling me that" annoyed at Emmett's antics.

Emma and Emmett laugh at Edwards response.

Esme almost able to see Emmett trying to corrupt Emma says " Emma, sit with me sweetheart" as she sat on the other side of the sofa.

Jade sat down quietly next to Jasper, while Emma sat on the floor by Esme's and Jade's feet. So she was sitting next to Esme, Jade and Emmett at the same time.

Carlisle walks to the middle of the room and says " Alright girls, we'd like to talk to you. Emma, Jade told me that your both vegetarian vampires. In the sense that you only drink animal blood. Me and my family like yourselves are vegetarian vampires, we only feed from animals".

Emma sitting crossed legged on the floor raises her hand.

Carlisle smiles at how cute the site of Emma sitting crossed legged on the floor, raising her hand to asks a question, really was . She look adorable, so childlike and innocent.

Carlisle asks " Yes Emma?" in a fond tone.

Emma asks " Why do you call your coven, your family?" intrigued.

Carlisle explains about his family dynamic, their pasts, the treaty with the Quileute tribe, the wolves and their life now. Overall taking around 3 hours.

Carlisle says " Jade, Emma. Now you know about us, why don't you tell us a little about yourselves?"

Jade and Emma glance at each other fearfully.

Emma in a slightly frightened tone replies " We haven't had very nice lives. I'm sorry, there are some things we're not ready to talk about yet".

Emma and Jade look at each other again, obviously expecting the Cullen's to throw them out or worse for being secretive.

Carlisle could tell by the look on their faces that they weren't ready to talk about their past's and Carlisle was fine with that. He was still learning things about his other children. He knew they would tell them when they were ready.

Carlisle says " Alright. We won't force you to do anything you find upsetting" in a kind, understanding tone.

Jade replies " I... I was abused all my life. By my mom... and mine and Emma's foster mother... Miss... Miss Lydia. She... She was horrible..." a small whimper escapes Jades throat at the memories then continues " I... I'm not ready to talk about it yet... I just thought you should know a little about our past's" in a scared, upset tone.

Jasper says " Shh, lil darlin. It's ok, you're alright. They can't hurt you anymore" as he hugs Jade in reassurance, usually Jasper didn't like to be touched but found himself wanting to protect Jade and to just hold her until she felt better.

Carlisle soothes " Shh, it's alright Jade. I'm so sorry you went through that. You're safe now, they can't hurt you anymore. Don't worry angel. We won't hurt you honey, I promise. Thank you for telling us about your past but please don't feel like you must tell us anything, that you're not ready to talk about. We don't want you to tell us anything, if you find it to hard to talk about" trying to reassure Jade.

Jade nods in reply then says " I know sir. Thank you for being so understanding" turns to Jasper then continues " Thank you Jasper" as she slowly hugs him back.

Jasper usually hated to be touched but he didn't mind Jade's slow gentle hug. He could tell she wasn't use to giving or receiving affection.

The let go off each other and Jade turns her attention back to Carlisle and sees all the Cullen's watching her again.

Jasper just smiles, sends out waves of calm around the room and asks " Feel better now, lil darlin?"

Jade nods and replies " Yes, thank you Jasper" in her sweet little voice.

Carlisle decides to continue it broke his heart that anyone could hurt such sweet, lovely girls. He had already made up his mind and after a briefly discussed it with his family. If Emma and Jade wanted, that they would be honourer to add them to his family.

They had been hurt all their young lives but this time would be different. Carlisle already loved the girls, he truly hoped that now they were calm and had met his family properly, that they would consider joining his family.

Carlisle says " Girls, as you know my coven is a family. As both a coven leader and a father, I would like to offer you both the option to join us. To become members of my family" in a warm honest tone.

Jade and Emma are both clearly surprised at Carlisle's offer. That hadn't in a million years expected this.

Emma is the first to speak and in a confused tone asks " Why?"

Carlisle in a genuine tone replies " The life of a nomad is hard. You'd always be at risk and in danger of other nomads and wolves, that want to hurt you. Their Isn't a huge number of vegetarian vampires in the world and you both so young.

Emma, Jade, we only have your best interests at heart. We would teach you how to hunt forest animals and how to control your thirst around humans. We'd love for you to become part of our family. The decision is interiorly yours".

Jade says more to herself then the others " I've never been part of a family" not quiet believing what she was hearing the Cullen's wanted them... nobody had ever wanted her.

Carlisle frowns softly then gently replies " You can now Jade. If you want to join our family, we'll welcome you with open arms".

Emma turns to Jade and asks " What do you think Jade?"

Jade replies " I think... I don't know... Look Em. I want to stay here and get to know everyone better. I'd like to join their family"

Emma smiles and says " I want that too Jade".

Carlisle smiles happily, he was thrilled they wanted to join his family and says " Girls, if you two want to join my family, we'd love to have you. I'll need you too submit too me..."

Emma panics at hearing that and asks " WHAT? Submit to what? What are you going to do to us? In a terrifies tone, both girls shaking in fear with venom tears forming in their eyes.

Jasper sends out waves of calm around the room again but this time it seems to have little effect.

Carlisle reassuringly soothes " Shh, calm down. Girls please, don't be frightened. I need to to submit to my authority, to trust my decisions and to follow my rules. That's all girls, I promise". He didn't want this everything was perfect, he didn't want the girls to be scared.

Emma shakily asks " All... All you want is... for us t-to agree to follow your leadership? Nothing El...Else".

Carlisle in a kind, genuine tone replies " I'm asking you to be my daughters".

The girls are shocked but calm down slightly. They had only known Carlisle 6 hours and he was asking them to be this children"

Carlisle gently asks " Jade, Emma. Will you do me the honer of becoming my daughters? Will you submit to me?"

Again Jade and Emma share a look and nod to each other in silent agreement.

Jade replies " Yes sir. I submit to you as a father and as a coven leader"

Emma says " I also submit to you Carlisle".

It was strange but as they said it they didn't feel scared, as if they knew they would be safe and loved with the Cullen's.

Carlisle smiles brightly at them and says in a warm, happy tone " Jade, Emma. Come here".

Both girls walk over to Carlisle a little nervously but showing their submission.

Carlisle lovingly embraces Jade and Emma and says " Welcome to the family".

Emma and Jade weren't use to affection and being hugged, they had a feeling the Cullen's would change that. They hug Carlisle back softly and a tad awkwardly but are so very touched Carlisle was so welcoming of them.

Carlisle lets go of them smiles lovingly and says " I hope you'll be very happy with us" and gives them both a kiss.

Jade smiles and both Jade and Emma say " I'm sure we will. Thank you Carlisle" in unison.

Emmett froze and just stares at them while Esme walks over to them, give them both a hug and a kiss and tells them how happy she is now they are family.


	8. Understanding

_Carlisle lets go of them smiles lovingly and says " I hope you'll be very happy with us" and gives them both a kiss._

 _Jade smiles and both Jade and Emma say " I'm sure we will. Thank you Carlisle" in unison._

 _Emmett froze and just stares at them while Esme walks over to them, give them both a hug and a kiss and tells them how happy she is now they are family._

Alice bounds over to then and says " Don't worry, you will be" in her always cheerful tone.

Alice takes Jade and Emma by the hand and in an excited voice says " Come on, let go shopping. We need to get thing to decorate your rooms" bouncing slightly in excitement.

They were both surprised at the level of excitement from Alice.

Emma turns to the others and asks " Why am I scared?".

The others burst out laughing, they couldn't help it. Emma had only heard Alice say shopping and she was already sure Alice loved to go shopping and was probably a bit of a shopaholic.

Emmett replies once he's calmed down " Because you're going shopping with the evil pixie" teasing Alice.

Jade says in a concerned and slightly frightened tone " I don't think shopping is a very good idea. Me and Emma might hurt someone".

Carlisle asks " How long have you been vampires?"

Jade thinks for a few moments then replies " Um... about 3..."

" Years" interrupts Emmett.

" Months" corrects Jade.

Carlisle was shocked when he heard just how young the girls really were and in a shocked and surprised tone says " Only 3 Months! You're both very controlled for newborns".

Carlisle collects himself then asks " Have you had much experience with humans?"

Emma replies " We try to stay away from humans if we can. We don't trust ourselves not to hurt them and we don't won't to hurt anyone".

Carlisle nods and asks " Have either of you drank from a human?" wondering if they lost control and accidentally hurt or even killed a human. That would explain why they were so cautious and scared to come close to humans.

Emma replies " No. We didn't feed for a long time. Neither of us wanted to... kill people. We didn't want to hurt anyone, so we trended to stay in forests and woodland areas. Not many people go there and if they did we would move on to somewhere else. We didn't feed until Jade suggested we drink animal blood".

Jade adds " My though was that if we need to drink blood to survive, why did it have to be human. I had a theory that any mammals blood would be suitable to sustain us. The only way we could know was to try. We hunted 2 sheep in a nearby field, after the farmer had gone to bed. It worked. It took some of the burn away. We realised then that we could survive on animal blood and that we didn't have to hurt people."

Carlisle smiles at Jade she was clearly very clever and replies " I came to feed in a very similar way to you. I starved myself not wanting to hurt people. I like yourselves decided to stay in the forest, so there would be no chance for me to hurt anyone.

Eventually my thirst grew too great for me to control and I attacked a herd of deer that were close by. It was in that instant, I knew I didn't have to be a monster. I always knew what I wanted to do with my live, I wanted to help people. I found my calling and became a doctor. I like to help people, it brings me happiness".

Carlisle asks " Girls, how old are you?"

Emma replies " I'm 16 Carlisle" sweetly.

Jade says " I'm 15 " in her sweet little voice.

Carlisle smiles at the girls, they were so young, yet so very mature for their ages.

Alice says " Don't worry, I've seen what's going to happen. You'll be fine. Nothing bad will happen, I promise. Everything will be fine. Now, can we please go shopping?" almost pleading now.

Jade still a little nervous asks " You keep saying you've seen what's going to happen. How do you know that?" confused.

Alice giggles and replies " I'm gifted Jade, like you are with you healing trance. I see the future as it's decided upon, but the future's flexible. If someone changes their mind, then their future changes too. But I promise that you WILL be absolutely fine.

There are others in the family with gifts Jade. Edward can read minds..."

Jade surprised turns to Edward and asks " Really? You know what people are thinking?"

Edward smiles at Jade and replies " Yes Jade, I can read the mind of everyone in the world. Except for my Bella, because she can create and project a mental shield that protects her and us from psychic attacks. You're thinking ' that's amazing and does he know what I'm thinking about right now' and yes Jade you were thinking of Carlisle's study" happily.

Jade jumps slightly shocked at Edwards display but also found his gift really amazing. Jade thought Edward's gift was really cool and funny, but she did worry a little about privacy.

The others laugh at Jade's reaction.

Emma says " Wow. That's incredible" amazed at her brothers gift.

Edward smiles kindly at Jade and replies " Don't worry Jade, I don't pry. Your thoughts are safe. I can't not hear your thoughts but I won't focus on your thoughts if I can help it. I promise".

Jade says " Ok, thank you Edward" with a small smile.

Alice continues " Jade, like I was saying. Jasper's gift is that he can control and manipulate emotions".

Jasper adds " Don't worry lil darlin, I don't use my gift recklessly. Only in dire circumstances, when it's really needed" smiling at Jade.

Jasper was very fond of Jade already, usually it took him a long time to warm up to people. Jade was different, she was... pure. Even after her awful past she was still sweet and innocent. Jasper felt the need to protect Jade.

Jade was probably the only one who he could really relate to. They pasts though different were still traumatic but they were slowly putting their lives back together. Jasper knew he and Jade were going to get along well.

Jade smiles at Jasper she felt the same way he did.

Jade asks " Is that why I calmed down when we were talking in the forest, before... the accident" looking at her left arm.

Jasper replies " Yes Jade. I'm sorry lil darlin. I had to make sure you weren't going to hurt my family, so I made you calm enough to talk to us and I'm glad I did. If I hadn't then we may not be here right now. Jade, I don't know why but... I feel like I need to look after you, to protect you and I've never trusted anyone as quickly as I do you. It takes me a long time to warm up to people... my family will tell you that..."

Emmett laughs when Jasper said that.

Jasper glares at him the continues " But not with you Jade and I don't know why. I can't explain it."

Jade says " It's ok Jasper. I don't take to people easily, but you're different. All of you are. I can't explain why but I trust you all already and though I'm still a little wary, I know you won't hurt me. This morning me and Emma had no-one, just each other. The way we always have.

Then we met you and now we have a family. I've never had a family before and I'm so happy that I'm a part of yours. It's going to take me a little while to be total comfortable around you all. I'm sorry, It's nothing personal. It's just, I don't know how..."

Jasper finished " To let you guard down" in an understanding tone.

Jade replies " Yes, but I'll work on that" with a small smile.

The others nod they knew Jade and Emma would need time to get to know them properly before they would be 100% comfortable around them. They also knew how Jasper felt, they all felt the need to protest the girls, Jade especially. She just seemed so little and vulnerable. They knew she was the same as every other vampire in the world but Jade was just so non-threatening and sweet. They couldn't believe anyone would want to hurt her or Emma for that matter.

Carlisle says " It's alright Jade. We all understand. It's going to take time for both of you to reach a point where you feel comfortable with us. We only known each other for a few hours. It's just going to take a little time, that's all" smiling warmly at Jade.

Carlisle wasn't insulted, he knew Jade had a traumatic past. He knew trust wouldn't come easy to either Jade or Emma. That though they did trust them, it was going to take time to show them. They would also show them that they won't hurt them, like the people in their pasts had. They loved them and would never harm them. They were going to do everything in their power to show Jade and Emma that.

Jade and Emma were so relieved when Carlisle seemed to understand that it was nothing personal. It was just after their past, they found it hard to get close to and trust people. They didn't know why but they truly do trust the Cullen's already.

Both girls also knew they loved the Cullen's. It was strange how easy it was with the Cullen's as if they had been family for years.

It was as if they had been waiting for the Cullen's, their whole lives and now they've found them. It was amazing. They knew that they were safe.

Jade says " Thank you for understanding Carlisle" and gives him a sweet, slightly awkward hug.

Carlisle hugs Jade back and replies " It's alright Jade. We're still learning things about each other. I'm still learning things from my other children too" reassuringly.

When they let go off each other Alice skips over to Jade and says " Don't worry about it Jade. It won't take very long at all" with a big bright smile.

Jade smiles back at Alice sweetly in reply.

Alice says " In a few weeks, everything will be perfect. We'll all be one big happy family. I've seen it, everything will be great" with a happy smile.


	9. Hunting

Alice pleads " Can we go shopping now, please?"

Jasper chuckles dryly at his wife's enthusiasm and says " Alice, calm down sugar. You're scaring them" when he sees the looks on Jade and Emma's faces.

Jasper smiles gently at Jade and Emma the says " It's ok girls, y'all get use to Alice's love of shopping".

Bella adds " Eventually".

Alice pouts and says " Daddy, make them stop".

Carlisle laughs then in a serious tone asks " Alice, are you sure Jade and Emma will be alright shopping?"

Alice replies " Yes daddy. They'll be fine".

Jasper asks " Dad, if we're going shopping, Can we hunt first?"

Carlisle replies " That's a very good idea son. Seeing as we did interrupt Emma and Jade earlier".

Carlisle turns to Emma and Jade and asks " Girls, what animals do you usually hunt?"

Emma replies " Rabbits, foxes. Occasionally farm animals like pigs, sheep, cows and horses. I once had a male badger."

Jade adds " Mostly I drink from Rabbits, sheep, small woodland creatures. But if we have to feed from farm animals, I don't kill them. I knock them out, make a small cut and drink that way. I don't drink them dry. I take what I need then leave".

Carlisle nods listening to the girls hunting regime and says " Relatively small animals. Alright girls, we'll teach you how to hunt larger animals" with a reassuring smile. Carlisle was very impressed with Jade's control. The way she didn't go into a frenzy over the animal blood.

Jade asks " Like what Carlisle?" curious.

Carlisle replies " Elk, Mountain Lions, Bears and depending how far north to go, Moose's and reindeer's" in a kind, explanatory tone.

Carlisle asks " Alright. Who's coming hunting?"

Edward, Emmett, Bella, Esme, Jasper, Jade and Emma, all step forward.

Carlisle says " Alright, let's go for a hunt" then leads them to a clearing. Where there were a herd of elk grassing.

They slowly and quietly approach the herd. Staying hidden in the tree line and bushes.

Carlisle in a whisper asks " Girls, are you ready?" as they get into a hunting crouch.

Jade whispers in reply " Carlisle, we don't know how to hunt an elk".

Carlisle asks " Would you like me to demonstrate how?" in a kind, gentle tone.

Jade replies in the same hushed tone " Yes please" she thought it would help to see Carlisle in action, then they could try for themselves, once they knew how.

Emma adds " It would help. Thank you. Please show us how to hunt Elk" in a hushed, sweet tone.

This was new to the girls. They were only used to feeding on small animals.

Carlisle says " Alright, watch me".

Carlisle tenses ready to spring, then charges at the herd. Grabs an elk, breaks it's neck then starts drinking. Carlisle drains his elk neatly. When he was done he straightens up and says " Alright girls, it's your turn" encouragingly.

Jade and Emma both find a elk and copy what Carlisle did and was surprised at how easy it was to kill them. Then they drain their elks.

They continue for an hour until Emma and Jade have had their fill. They hadn't realised the were so thirsty. Drinking from small animals had curved their appetite, they fed when they could. It would be different now they knew how to kill their meals and to drain them. Larger animals were better in the long run.

When they had their fill they walk over to the Cullen's who had been patiently waiting for them. They know, newborns needed to drink more often then they would.

Jade notices her and Emma were cover in blood where as the Cullen's didn't have a drop on them. Emma follows Jade's gaze and asks " How come you aren't covered in blood too?"

Carlisle replies " Years and years of practice. Come on, let's head home. If you're both finished?"

They reply " We're finished, thank you Carlisle" in unison again.

Emmett says " Now that was just plain freaky".

They laugh together at Emmett's reaction.

Emmett says " Pops" in a freaked out tone.

Carlisle laughs and says "Come on, lets go home and get you both a change of clothes. Then we can go shopping".

They nod and follow the others back to the house.


	10. Getting Ready

When they arrive home Carlisle studies Emma and Jade for a moment then says " You're both about the same size as Alice and Bella. I think you'll find their clothes to be a better fit. Girls, will you take Jade and Emma upstairs and help them find something to wear?" kindly.

Alice squeals in excitement and replies " Come on, let's get you both dressed" happily.

Carlisle says " Please, feel free to take a shower, if you wish" he knew that they would want to wash the blood off themselves, before they did anything else.

Emma replies " Thank you Carlisle. I'd really like to take a shower" shyly

Jade adds " Oh, a shower does sound good. Thank you Carlisle" sweetly

Both girls were very happy at Carlisle's offer. It had been a while since they had bathed properly. They would take baths in rivers and lakes they came across.

Carlisle was shocked and replies " Girls, you don't have to thank me for allowing you to have a shower. Emma, Jade, this is your home now. You are welcome to anything you want and if there is anything you need, then please let us know. Alright?" in a serious, yet loving tone.

They reply in unison " Ok, Thank you Carlisle" in the same sweet, innocent tone.

Bella says " Come on. I'll show you to the bathroom" in a kind tone, with a soft smile.

They follow Bella upstairs.

Bella shows them to the Bathroom and says " Ok. Clean towels are in here" gesturing to a wicker basket " when you're done put your towels in the washing basket" pointing to the wicker washing basket with a lid " Anything else you need is in here" as she gestures to the cabinet " Spare toothbrushes, toothpaste, mouthwash, dental floss, soap, sponges, flannels, shower gel, shampoo and conditioner. Help yourselves. We'll be right next door if you need us" with a kind smile.

They thank Bella.

Alice says " Jade. Come choose your clothes, while Emma has a shower. When she's done you can change over" with a smile as Esme comes upstairs to help them pick some clothes.

Jade replies " Ok Alice" smiling at them.

Alice says " Emma. When you're done, come to the room right next door" gesturing to her room and adds " It's mine and Jasper's room. You can get changed in here" with a warm smile.

Emma thanks Alice though both Jade and Emma look at little nervous.

Esme asks " What's wrong? Is everything alright?" concerned.

Emma replies " Well... It's just... We..." she didn't know how to say it.

Jade finishes " We have a lot of... scars".

Esme replies " Shh, it's alright girls. Everyone in our family have scars. Please don't worry. We love you, we won't think any less of either of you. I promise" with a motherly smile.

Jade sighs in relief.

Emma says " Really. Thank you. We were just worried what you'd think of us. We're not bad people, we've just had a hard life" softly, in a relieved tone.

Esme replies " It's nothing sweetheart. We could tell just by looking at you that you were 2 sweet, lovely girls and we weren't wrong. Now, Emma go take a shower and Jade, take off you're red shirt and put it in the laundry basket. Most of the blood is on it then we'll help you find some clothes you like in you're size. Then you take a shower while we do the same for Emma".

Jade says " Ok. Thank you" as she takes off her short sleeved red shirt and puts it in the laundry basket. She was still wearing her long sleeved black t-shirt.

Emma says " Alright Esme" then goes in to the bathroom and shuts the door, while the others take Jade to pick out some clothes.

Emma has a shower and washes her hair. It felt amazing. It had been far too long since she had, had a proper, warm shower. Emma stayed in the shower for a good 30 minutes, washing herself thoroughly.

When she was done Emma, she wrapped herself up in a large fluffy white towel. Emma takes a spare pink toothbrush from under the sink and brushes her teeth. It felt fantastic after so long, then used the mouthwash and flosses, soon she was done and felt refreshed.

Jade was with the others in Alice and Jasper's room.

They were showing Jade different outfits from all of their closets. Jade studies the clothes, their were so many. She herself only had the clothes on her back and a red jumper, light blue jeans, and a change of underwear in her tatty old bag pack.

The same went for Emma with a Pink hoodie, dark jeans, a pair of white slip on shoes and some underwear. They washed their clothes in rivers that they bathed in. When one got dirty, they would bath, change into clean clothes and wash the dirty ones, then hung them to dry of tree branches.

They had retrieved their bags on the way back and Esme was currently washing their clothes. They were in desperate need of a good wash.

Jade chose a pair of black skinny jeans, a ruffled white shirt, a dark jacket, a silver heart necklace and a pair of black boots. Jade was given a pair of sunglasses as well.

Esme explains " The humans don't know we're vampires, so we'd appreciate it if you would wear these. They will disguise your eyes" smiling softly at Jade.

Jade replies " Ok Esme" sweetly.

Emma walks in shyly.

Esme says " Hello sweetheart. Did you have a nice shower?" kindly.

Emma replies " Yes thank you. I can't remember the last time I've felt this good" with a smile.

Esme smiles lovingly and says " I'm glad you feel better now. Come on honey, Jade's done picking her clothes. We'll help you pick yours now"

Emma smiles and says " Thank you Esme".

Alice says " Emma, sit down and I style your hair. You need a bit of a trim as well" smiling happily, Alice had already seen the end result and they both looked great.

Emma replies " Um... Ok Alice. Thank you" with a smile.

Emma sits down on the chair in front of Alice's vanity mirror.

Jade says " I'll go take a shower".

Esme replies " Alright sweetheart. Take as long as you want Jade, theirs no need to rush" with a kind smile.

Jade smiles back and says " Thank you Esme" then goes next door to take a shower.

Alice sprints over to Emma with a black hairdressers cloak, puts it around Emma's neck and says " Ok, so I'm just going to trim your fringe and your ends, just to add some style . Then I'm going to blow dry your hair and style it for you. Are you ok with me doing that?" in a warm, happy tone.

Alice loved nothing more the giving makeovers and right now she had 2 makeovers to do. She was really going to enjoy this. She wouldn't do anything that Emma or Jade didn't want her to.

Emma replies " Yes, that ok" she needed a trim and Alice was being so kind to offer. Emma really liked Alice's hair.

Alice smiles at Emma, picks up a hairbrush and gently brushed Emma's hair. Gently removing all the knots and brushes until it was smooth and straight.

Alice picks up a comb and a pair of scissors.

Alice cuts Emma's hair, giving it some proper style. when she was done Alice blow dries Emma's hair.

When Emma's hair was dry, Alice turns off the hair dryer and gently brushes her now smooth, silky hair.

Alice asks " So, What do you think?" in a happy tone.

Emma gently strokes her soft hair and replies " Oh... Alice... It's beautiful. I... Thank you... I love it" in a happy tone as she stutters out the thanks.

Alice says " It was nothing Emma. Now, lets get you dressed. What do you like?" as she shows Emma the clothes.

Emma chose a white shirt with a pink sweater vest over the top, a white skirt with cream tights and pink pumps.

They help Emma get dressed and she looked amazing. The whole look just said EMMA. Her hair looked lovely and the clothes were a good fit.

Esme hands Emma a pair of sunglasses and says " You'll need these to disguise you eyes from the humans. They don't know about vampires" with a kind smile.

Emma replies " Ok Esme, thank you" smiling at Esme.

Alice who was rummaging around for something exclaims " Ah ha, found it" then skips over to Emma and says " Here Emma, put this on" as she gently puts a light pink head band in Emma's blonde hair.

Alice asks " What do you think Emma?"

Esme smiles and says " Emma, take a look in the mirror".

Emma does as she's told and was surprised at her reflection. She looked amazing. Her hair was done nicely and she did look good. The clothes were a good representation of her. Over all she couldn't believe it was really her.

Emma hugs Alice and says " I love it. I've never looked like this before. It's perfect. Thank you so much. I look pretty" with a happy smile, she didn't know how to thank Alice.

Alice hugs Emma back and says " It's ok Em. Really sis, it was nothing. We're family and I love you. I knew you'd love it. I'm going to trim and style Jades hair too" after a while they let go.

Esme says " Emma, you look beautiful" as she wells up a bit.

Emma replies " Thank you" with a smile.

Jade took a long hot shower and washed her hair. Jade catches water in her hands then washed her face a few times. Jade washed herself thoroughly. It have been too long since she had a hot shower. Jade showers for about 35 minutes before she gets out. When she was done, Jade wraps herself in a warm fluffy towel.

Jade takes a spare red toothbrush from under the sink and brushes her teeth, it felt wonderful after so long. Jade gargled with mouthwash and flossed her teeth.

Then Jade walks next door to Alice's room. Jade suddenly felt nervous about the others seeing her naked and quietly walks into the room, shyly and nervously.

Esme greets Jade and says " Hello Jade. Did you have a good shower?"

Jade nods yes and replies " Yes thank you. It felt amazing" softly.

Esme says " It's alright honey. I'm glad you had a nice shower" Esme could see Jade was a little nervous about her scars being on show and for being naked.

Emma says " Jade, look at what Alice did to me?"

Jade looks over at Emma and does a double take. Emma looked so much different then she had when she left. She look beautiful. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders and the clothes were just so perfect on her.

Jade replies " WOW, Emma. You look amazing" still taking in Emma's new look.

Emma replies " Thank you, it's all because of Alice. She wants to do your hair too" with a bright smile, she just couldn't get over how different she looked. She was so happy with the outcome.

Alice says " Jade, sit down for me please. I'll trim your hair and give it some style" kindly.

Jade replies " Oh...ok" then sits down on the chair in front of the Vanity table.

Alice covers Jade with the black hairdressers cloak and ties it around her neck.

Alice says " Ok, Jade. I'm going to trim your fringe, then I'm going to cut your ends and give you some more style. Are you ok with that?"

Jade replies " Yes, that's ok" looking at Alice through the mirror.

Alice smiles then gently brushes Jades hair until it was silky smooth.

Alice blow dried Jade's hair then cuts Jades hair, only taking about an inch off of her hair.

Alice says " All done. What do you think Jade?"

Jade was gob smacked. She couldn't believe the girl in the mirror was actually her, she looked so pretty.

Jade replies " Oh... Alice... It's... It's beautiful... I... I love it. Thank you. Thank you so much" then hugs Alice warmly.

Alice hugs Jade back and says " It's ok sis. I'm glad you like it. You're my sister and I love you. I knew you'd love it"

Jade replies " I do. I love so pretty. Thank you" with a happy smile.

They let go of each other a few seconds later.

Esme says " Jade, you look lovely" welling up again the adds " Come on. Lets get you dressed" with a kind smile.

They help Jade get dressed and she look wonderful. Her Long black hair fell nicely against the white shirt, the jeans and boots fit well and the jacket made it perfect. The entire outfit just said JADE.

They could tell Emma was probably going to pick the more colourful clothes then they went shopping and that Jade would most likely pick the lighter colours. But then again they could be wrong.

Esme says " You both look beautiful" on the verge of tears.

They say " Thank you Esme" together in unison.

They all hear a quiet " Herr. That is so freaky. Who do that keep doing that?" from Emmett and can't help but laugh.

Alice asks " Do you want me to put some make up on you?" asking both girls.

Emma replies " Oh, yes please" in an excited tone. She had always loved to do girly things but never really got a chance to wear make up.

Jade replies with a " No thank you Alice" she had always preferred the natural look. But then again she was pale with naturally red lips and pale ash coloured eyelids. She already looked like she was wearing a light amount of make up.

Alice says " Ok. Emma sit down in front of the mirror again please" Emma does as she's asked.

Alice shows Emma different colours and various different types of make up. When Emma was done she had a light amount of blush on her checks, pink lipstick on and pale pink eyelids.

Emma looked lovely, it was a thin even coat of make up just enough to highlight her own natural beauty.

Jade says " Emma, you look so beautiful" in a surprised happy tone.

Esme says " Emma, you look gorgeous" now Emma was finished getting ready.

They both just looked AMAZING. They looked perfect.

Emma replies " Thank you Jade, Thank you Esme. Alice, Thank you so much for everything. I look so different then before and I love it. You've made me look so pretty".

Jade adds " Thank you Alice, you've made my hair look so lovely. I love it. I look so different now and I love it. I love lovely, thanks to you" with a smile.

Alice replies " I'm glad you guys like your new looks but you were always beautiful. I just helped you to show off how beautiful you both really are" with a kind smile as she hugs them both. They hug Alice back thanking her.

They let go a few seconds later.

Esme asks " Girls, are you ready to go downstairs? Then we can go shopping" with a smile.

Alice says " Yes we're ready mom. Come on you guys. Lets show the others you new looks" with a smile as she leads them downstairs. Where the others had gather around watching t.v. while they waited for the girls to get ready.

Alice says " Can I have everyone's attention please. Presenting Jade and Emma" when she got everyone's attention.

Jade and Emma walk in and the others are speechless. Both girls looked amazing.

Carlisle smiles when he sees them he could tell they had both picked from both Alice and Bella's wardrobes and they looked wonderful.

Carlisle says " Girls, you look fantastic. Don't worry we'll get you your own clothes while we're shopping".

They reply " Thank you Carlisle" in unison.

Emmett froze. It really disconcerted him when they did that.

Carlisle asks " Alice do you see anything going wrong?" he just wanted to double check before they went shopping.

Alice smiles at Carlisle and replies " No daddy. Jade and Emma will be fine, I promise".

Carlisle says " Alright. Jade and Emma. You'll be in my car with me and Esme.

Jade replies " Ok Carlisle" sweetly.

Emma replies " Ok" happily.

They get into their cars and drive to Port Angeles.


	11. Chapter 11 Shopping Pt 1

Carlisle drives to Port Angeles and pulls in to a parking space.

Carlisle turns to face the girls and says " Alright girls, put on your sunglasses. That way the humans can't tell your eyes are different. If anyone asks, just say you have a eye condition and need to keep your sunglasses on for your eyes to heal. We'll go inside when you're both ready".

Emma and Jade put on their sunglasses and smile at Carlisle.

Emma replies " Ok, thank you Carlisle" sweetly.

Jade replies " Ok. Thank you" in her sweet little voice.

Carlisle couldn't help but smile at the girls cuteness.

Carlisle says " You're going to be tempted by human blood. If it gets to much for you, please don't hesitate to tell us. We'll take you home" with a smile.

Jade replies " Thank you Carlisle" in a genuine tone.

Carlisle simply smiles and Says " Stay close to me or Esme, alright?"

They nod yes and replies " Yes Carlisle" in unison.

Carlisle smiles and asks " Are you ready to go inside?" kindly.

They nod in reply and say " Yes Carlisle. I'm ready" again in unison.

Carlisle thought it was so cute when they did that and saw Emmett freeze in his strive, outside his window and can't help but chuckle.

Carlisle says " Come on girls".

They get out of the car and walk into a department store.

Fortunately their were only 6 people in the store, including the staff members but Carlisle knew that the girls would be tempted by one human.

Carlisle sees Jade stiffen slightly as she caught the scent of the humans in the store.

Carlisle concerned asks " Are you alright Jade?" in a tone only loud enough for her to hear.

Jade nods stiffly and replies " I'm ok...but..Can I hold onto you just to be safe?" in a quiet hesitant voice.

Carlisle lovingly replies " Of course you can Angel" and offers Jade his hand to take.

Jade graciously takes Carlisle's hand and holds onto his arm with her other hand.

Carlisle gives Jade's hand a gentle squeeze of encouragement and says " Remember, if it get to much for you to handle, just let me know and I'll take you home" with a gentle smile.

Jade smiles slightly and replies " Thank you Carlisle. I'll let you know if I find this to difficult" in her sweet little tone.

Carlisle smiles down at Jade, gives her hand an encouraging squeeze and says " Come on Jade, pick anything you want".

Jade replies " Sir, me and Emma don't have any money..."

Carlisle cuts in " I'm going to pay Angel. Please pick what ever you want" in a kind tone.

Jade replies " That's very kind of you sir. It's a very generous offer but I don't want to be a burden or a nuisance" frowning slightly.

Jade wasn't use to people being this kind and generous to her, everything about the Cullen's was just so new, Jade didn't know how she was supposed to react.

Carlisle was troubled at how little Jade thought of herself and of how she had been treated her whole life. Carlisle would show Jade what it was like to have a family, people that loved and cared about her, just how much she was she was loved and what a lovely, kind, sweet young lady she really was.

Carlisle knew Emma properly had the same view of herself. He would work with them and one day they wouldn't feel that way anymore and according to Alice it would only be a few weeks until the girls were totally at peace with the Cullen's and themselves.

Carlisle gently lifts Jades chin and says " It's no trouble Jade and I can assure you, you are nether a burden, nor a nuisance. You are however a very polite, sweet, kind, lovely, delightful young woman and I am proud to call you my daughter" with a gentle smile as he looks Jade in the eyes, his eyes were filled with love and pride.

Jade was speechless, she couldn't find the words to say.

Alice bounds over smiling at them and says " Come on slow poke, lets find you lots of nice things for your room and clothes too" in an excited tone.

Carlisle calmly replies " Alice it's nice of you to try to help your sister, but I think Jade would like the opportunity to choose her own things."

Alice replies " Ok daddy" a little disappointed but goes to help 'Annoy' Emma.

Carlisle realises Jade had been very quiet for a while and asks " Are you alright Jade?"

Jade in a very quiet humble tone replies " You called me your daughter" extremely touched by Carlisle's sentiment and easy acceptance.

Carlisle a little dis-heartedly asks " Would you prefer me not too?"

Jade replies " No. I.. I'm just really... You're a wonderful man to openly accept me and Emma so freely and for making us so welcome. I... Thank you" still a little lost for words.

Carlisle smiles brightly at Jades confession, hugs Jade lovingly and says " Jade, we may have only met 10 hours ago but you and Emma are already my daughters. You're family and I love you"

Jade merely hugs Carlisle back slightly awkwardly at a loss of how else to show her appreciation, words just didn't seem enough for how she was feeling. Jade was so happy, she didn't know how to express how she felt to Carlisle, so she just said what she really wanted to say.

Jade whispers " I love you too" into Carlisle chest.

Carlisle hugs Jade closer and replies " Thank you my Angel" and gently kissed the side of Jades head.

After awhile they let go of each other.

Carlisle smiles and says " Come on Jade, lets get started before Alice has a breakdown".

Jade replies " Ok. If you're sure".

Carlisle says " I insist" with a kind smile.

Carlisle walks over to the Ornaments and asks " What sort of things do you like Jade?"

Jade replies " I don't really know. I don't remember very much of my human life, but from what I can remember I've never really owned anything. I wasn't allowed".

Carlisle was really disturbed at hearing this but asks " Well, what do you like the look of?

Jade asks " Everything looks quiet delicate, won't I brake them?" nervously.

Carlisle replies " I'll help you. Don't worry Angel, nothings going to happen. Relax Angel Delight" giving her hand a light kiss.

Jade smiles bashfully, if she could blush she would.

Jade says " Thank you for being so calm and kind to me and Emma".

Again Carlisle was a little disturbed at Jades words. Her and Emma's past must have been truly horrific for their inexperience of being treated with no kindness and common decency.

Carlisle just smiles and says " No thanks are needed Jade" as he rubs her arm gently.

Emma goes over to them and asks " Jade are you ok? You seem really nervous" in a concerned tone, worried about Jade.

Jade replies " I'm fine Em. Carlisle talked me through my nerves and quires" smiling at her best friend reassuringly.

They hear Alice call " EMMA".

Emma groans then slightly scared says " Hide me" and ducks behind Carlisle.

Carlisle chuckles and says as Alice skips over with her arms full of clothes "Alice, leave Emma alone to shop"

Alice humps annoyed but says " Ok daddy" then starts to put the clothes away.

Emma sighs then says " Thank you Carlisle. I was kind of scared" honestly.

Carlisle laughs and replies " Alice can get a little intense when it comes to shopping. That's just the way she is. Really sweet and a little scary all at the same time, in a good way. Don't worry you'll get use to all of us" with a bright smile

Alice walks back over now empty handed, smiles and says " See. I told you everything would work out. In 6 weeks everything will be perfect. We love you and we would never let anyone ever hurt you again, you're safe. So enjoy your new life and start shopping" in a loving, excited tone.

They all giggle at Alice's end statement.

Carlisle says " Come on girls. Ok, why don't we pick out your bedding first" then takes them over to the duvet covers, pillows, throws and blankets.

Carlisle adds " You'll need a few different duvet covers and blankets. Pick what you like the look of."

Emma looks through the sample pieces and duvet covers, being careful not to rip them.

Jade with Carlisle's help looks through the blankets and duvet covers, she didn't trust herself not to damage them.

Emma chose an 'Emerald green duvet cover with silver sparkles, a light pink one with roses on, a light yellow duvet with a gems pattern on, a sky style duvet with white clouds. sevel plain duvet covers and a pink and woodland themed throws'.

Jade chose a 'light blue duvet cover with a cherry blossom tree, a deep purple duvet cover, a forest themed duvet cover, a bright sapphire blue duvet cover with a gold pattern, a light blue and white checked duvet cover which had red love hearts in every other check, a blueish black duvet with stars on and burgundy and Purple throws'.

Carlisle puts the duvets, pillows, blankets and throws into his shopping trolley.

Carlisle says " Alright, now lets go pick out some clothes for you both" with a smile as he leads them to the clothes section, where they were met by Esme.

Esme asks "How are you doing girls?" in a loving, concerned tone.

Emma replies " I'm fine Esme. Thank you for asking" with a smile.

Jade replies " I'm ok. I feel better holding on to Carlisle, but I'm ok" smiling meekly.

Esme says " Good, I'm glad you're both ok. Lets pick some clothes out, shall we?"

The girls nod and reply " Ok Esme" in unison. Looking at the clothes slightly apprehensively. They didn't want to accidentally damage or destroy the clothes. They were still getting use to their strength.

Esme sees and says "Don't worry girls. I'm right here if you want to try anything on. I'll help you." with a loving, motherly smile.

The girls smile and reply "Ok, Thank you Esme" in unison.

They hear Emmett says " That is really weird. Oh come on. I'm not the only one who thinks that right. Seriously tell me that doesn't freak you out, even a little".

They laugh when they hear Jasper reply " No. It's just you. Everyone else finds it adorable. You just watch to many horror movies. Get over it" in a dismissive tone.

Esme says " Ok, back to the task at hand. Let pick out some clothes. What do you like girls?"

Emma found it easier to shop then Jade, finding thing and handling them carefully. Emma chose lots of pink, whites, reds, light blues and purples. Mostly bright colours like Emerald Green and Royal purples and Ruby reds.

Jade chose Mostly blacks, dark reds, whites, greys/silver and purples. Jade chose mostly plain clothes though many did have a pattern on.

It was clear Emma was a girly girl and Jade was a tom boy.

Esme and Carlisle help Jade pick out and try on clothes. They were proud of Jade for asking for help when she didn't feel confident to do something. It showed a lot of maturity and that itself went a long way with Carlisle and Esme.

Emma chose some long and short sleeve shirts, some dresses, shorts, leggings, skirts, tights jeans/trousers, shoes, little black ankle boots with a silver buckle, trainers, boots, slip ons, pumps, converses, Ugg boots and some heeled shoes.

Jade chose mostly long sleeved shirts and jeans/trousers. She chose some skirts and tights, a few short sleeve shirts, a few dresses and shoes. Jade chose trainers, boots, slip ons, a pair of shiny black heels, converses and a pair of Ugg boots.

Carlisle even had the girls measured properly and bought them new bras, underwear and socks.

Carlisle puts the clothes in the trolley. While the girls were busy picking clothes Carlisle placed an order for delivery. He was buying furniture and entertainment systems for the girls rooms. It was to be delivered the same day.

Carlisle buys "2 double beds, 2 wardrobes, 4 chest of draws, 2 large bookcases, 2 sets of 4 selves, 2 computers, 4 lamps, 2 large mahogany storage chests with draws, 2 desks, 2 stereo systems, 2 TVs, DVD players, video players and anything they could possible need.

Carlisle pays for the clothes and bedding and goes through some final details for the delivery.

Carlisle introduces the cashier to Jade and Emma.

Carlisle says " Lisa, I'd like you to meet the newest member of my family. This Is Emma and this is Jade" gesturing to each girl individually.

Lisa says " Hello girls. It's nice to meet you.

The reply " It's nice to meet you too ma'am" in unison.

Lisa coos " Oh, how adorable".

They pick up the bags they were taking with them, while the rest will being delivered to their house.

Lisa says " It was nice to meet you girls. Bye" as they leave.

The Cullen's all say "Goodbye" to Lisa then leave the store.

Carlisle puts their bags in the boot of his Mercedes.

The girls head home to wait for the delivery van to arrive.

Carlisle sees the girls relax a little now they were away from humans and asks " Girls. Are you both ok?"

They reply " We're fine, thank you Carlisle" again in unison.

Emmett freaked out says " AH. Pops, they're doing it again" unnerved now. Once in a while was ok but this was getting unsettling.

Carlisle simply ruffles Emmett's hair as the others laugh at his outburst.

Carlisle asks "Do you want to go home now? Or do you want to pick out some movies and books to put in your new selves?"

Jade takes a moment to access her thirst then answers " I'd like to pick out some books please" with a small smile.

Emma adds " I'd like to pick out some movies please" smiling brightly.

Carlisle smiles at how cute the girls are together and replies " Alright girls. We'll get some books and movies" smiling at how precious they were.


	12. Chapter 12 Shopping Pt 2

_Carlisle asks "Do you want to go home now? Or do you want to pick out some movies and books to put in your new selves?"_

 _Jade takes a moment to access her thirst then answers " I'd like to pick out some books please" with a small smile._

 _Emma adds " I'd like to pick out some movies please" smiling brightly._

 _Carlisle smiles at how cute the girls are together and replies " Alright girls. We'll get some books and movies" smiling at how precious they were._

Carlisle takes them into a shop across the street from them. It was a medium sized wooden lodge.

They enter the store.

It was filled with Books, CD's, DVD's, Video's, Video/computer Game and Small technical items, Walk-man's, CD Players, Video Players and Travel DVD players. They also sold Comic Books, Graphic Novels and Figurines.

A middle aged woman behind the counter, looks up and smiles when she sees them, then greets " Hello Dr. Cullen. What brings you by?" in a warm, welcoming tone.

Carlisle replies " Hello Helen. I've brought my daughters to chose some thing for their rooms" smiling back at Helen. She was a lovely, kind-hearted woman.

Helen sees Jade and Emma standing with the others and happily coos " Oh Carlisle. You're adopted again. How wonderful" smiling at the girls warmly.

Carlisle smiles lovingly at the girls then replied "Yes it is. Helen, I'd like you to meet Emma and Jade" gesturing to them both individually.

Helen softly coos " Hello girls, It's lovely to meet you both" in a kind tone.

Carlisle says " Emma, Jade, this is Mrs Clarkson" introducing them properly.

Jade hung back a little next to Jasper and says " Hello, It's very nice to meet you Mrs Clarkson" sweetly, though it was a little strained. She wasn't use to being in the presence of humans.

Emma says " Hello Mrs Clarkson, It's nice to meet you" smiling at her.

Helen Coos at the girls sweetness and says " Please call me Helen. Can I help you find anything in particular? In a kind, helpful tone.

Carlisle replies " No, thank you Helen. We're just browsing" pleasantly.

Helen says " Alright, please let me know if you need anything" kindly, with a welcoming smile.

The girls reply " Thank you ma'am, we will" in unison.

Emmett tenses, He just couldn't get use to them doing that.

Helen coos " Oh, how sweet. Alright girls, I'm going into the back office to do some paperwork. Just ring the bell if I'm not back when you've finished" kindly.

They reply " Ok, thank you" sweetly.

Helen coos at them again then goes into the back office.

They both visible calm down slightly.

The Cullen's were amazed at how well the girls were doing around humans. They knew it must be difficult for Jade and Emma, but they were holding themselves well and were yet to show any signs of it being to much for them to handle.

Carlisle smiles at the girls and says " Pick out as many things you want".

They reply " Ok. Thank you Carlisle" again in unison.

Emmett shudders and murmurs " Stop doing that" as he walk away from them over to the CDs.

Carlisle laughs at Emmett's reaction. He found it cute yet Emmett found it creepy.

Carlisle after a few moments contemplating if the girls would be alright asks " Will you be alright if I run a quick errand? It would only take a few minutes" addressing all his children.

Edward replies " Sure dad. We'll look after Jade and Emma" with a smile, he knew what Carlisle was going to do.

Carlisle smiles back at Edward and replies " It should only take 15 minutes, 20 at the most." then leaves after making sure it was ok with the others.

Jasper goes over to Jade and Emma then soothingly says " Don't worry, you'll be fine" when he feels their nervousness about being there without Carlisle.

Emma goes over to Emmett, to look for some CDs. Emmett helps Emma look and tells her some of his favourite bands and Singers. Emma listens to some of the demo records while she picks some CDs.

Emmett says " If you want help picking some out ask Eddie. He loves music. I swear his room has more CDs and vinyl's then a music store" Grinning happily.

Emma replies " Ok. Thank Emmett. Emmett can you help me pick out some good movies as well. I'm not really in the know and Esme told me you love movies" sweetly.

Emmett smiles enthusiastically and replies " Oh yeah. Come on" and grabs a basket as he make his way over to the DVDs with Emma.

Jasper turns to Jade and says " Come on Lil Darlin, lets find some books, CDs and movies you like" with a kind smile, as he leads Jade over to the DVDs with a basket.

Jade smiles at Jasper and sweetly says " Jasper, I never got to thank you for what you did earlier."

Jasper replies " It was nothing Lil Darlin, you handle that much better then most would. I know how much it hurt and I'm real impressed with how you handled it" genuinely with a smile.

Jasper feels Jade's growing trust for him and with a smile asks " What do you want to get Jade?"

Jade replies "Life for me and Emma has been a hard and difficult one. I'm not really sure of a lot of things" being truly open and honest with Jasper.

Jades voice was so serious and solemn. It had surprised Jasper, She was so young yet had been through so much hardship already.

Jasper says " I was the same way lil darlin, but Carlisle's been helping me to adjust to life again and helping me deal with my past. He want to help you too lil darlin, and he can. If you let him" in an understanding, kind tone.

Jade smiles the same way she always did when Jasper called her lil darlin, thinks for a moment then nods yes and says " Ok Jasper. I'll try" sweetly.

Jasper smiles he knew it wouldn't happen over night, he was the prime example of that but knew eventually Jade would open up to all of them, when she was ready. Until then he was just happy she was family.

Jasper smiles and says " Good. Now, do you have any ideas at all on what you would like to get?"

Edward goes over and asks " Would you like some more help?" kindly

Jade replies " Yes thank you Edward" sweetly.

They walk over to the music first and Edward helps Jade and Emma find some music they like.

Jade picked ' Paramore , 2 Michael Jackson cds, Katy Perry, a Elvis Presley cd, a Taylor Swift cd, a classic Rock cd, Ed Sheeran, and 2 Various cds with tracks from different decades.

Emma chose ' The black eye peas, Pink, Brittany Spears, Avicci, Mcfly, Lady Gaga, 3 Pop party cds and a Ne-yo cd'.

When they were done they went over to the dvds.

Jasper asks "Jade, do you have any ideas on what you would like to get?" kindly.

They had found some music that she liked she seemed to love the 80's.

Jade replies " I do like Princess and Pirate stories" a bit shyly, afraid the others would think they were babyish.

Jasper smiles reassuringly at Jade, sensing her emotions and says " Alright. Well, then I think you'll like 'The Princess Bride', it's about true love, Pirates, adventure, and a princess who's to be married to someone she hates only to be rescued by her true love, who has become a pirate. Theirs a giant and a swashbuckling Spaniard seeking revenge on his fathers killer as well".

Jade smiles and says " That sounds amazing, it's perfect" happily.

It didn't take long for them to find it or for Emmett who had her them to find the movie version for Jade.

Jade hugs Emmett for his thoughtfulness, being careful not to use to much strength and says " Thank you Emmie Bear" sweetly.

Making the others laugh.

Emmett was surprised by the nickname but smiles his big smile, hugs Jade back and says " It was nothing, Snow White" then lets go of Jade.

Jade smiled at the nickname, she vaguely knew who Snow White was and asks Emmett to pick out some princess and Pirate movies for her.

Emmett replies " Sure thing Jade" with a grin then goes over to the movies, where Emma was looking.

They browse for awhile and Jasper helps Jade pick out some more books.

Jade chose ' To kill a Mockingbird, Peter Pan, some Shakespeare novels, the lovely bones, Some Charles Dickens books, Sevel Classic Books ( Jane Eyre,The Bronte Sisters and Jane Austin), Some westerns and The Princess Bride'.

Jasper shows her some graphic novels and Anime.

Jade chose ' Some X-Men graphic novels, Fushigi Uugi 'Anime', One Piece 'Anime', Justice League graphic novels.

Emmett picks out some movies for Jade.

He Picked : For Jade

'The Princess Bride, Against All Flags, Pirates of the Caribbean, Some westerns, To Kill A Mockingbird, It's a Wonderful Life, Peter Pan, The Little Mermaid, Pocahontas, Aladdin, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Robin Hood Men in Tights, The X-men Trilogy all 7 movies, Teenage mutant Ninja Turtles, Superman tas, Spider-man tas and the Fantastic Four'

For Emma:

'Anything with Hugh Grant, The Harry Potter Trilogy, The wizard of oz, Bedknobs and Broomsticks, Mary Poppins, Some Disney movies (6), Love Actually, Date movie, Disaster movie, Arrow series 1-3 and The Flash series 1-2'.

Emma added Magic Mike to her basket.

Emmett looks over at her, raises his eyebrows at Emma who mealy shrugged with a grin.

Emma goes over to the Books and Picks: ' Sevel Classic Books , The Hunger Games Trilogy, some goosebumps books, 7 Doctor Who books and Some Torchwood books'.

Carlisle comes up behind them and apologises " I'm sorry I'm late. My errand took a little bit longer then I had anticipated" truthfully.

Edward looks at his watch and sees Carlisle had been gone for almost an hour.

Jasper replies " It's ok Pa. To be honest we didn't really notice. We were to busy helping Jade and Emma pick out some things" smiling at Carlisle.

Carlisle smiles and asks " Did you find anything you like?"

Jade replies " The others recommended some things for me, I didn't really know what to look for" smiling at Carlisle, she felt better now he was back.

Emma walks over to them followed by Emmett carrying an over flowing basket.

Emmett says " It's like going shopping with the evil pixie".

Carlisle chuckles then asks "Are you ready to go?"

They reply " Yes Carlisle, we're ready" in unison.

Emmett cringes then says " Please stop doing that. You make me think of the evil twins from the shining" honestly, in a creped out tone.

Jasper replies " Em, for that to happen y'all need a brain".

The other can't help but laugh, not use to Jasper cracking jokes.

Carlisle asks " Is their any thing else you would like to get while we are here?"

Jade picks the Tinkerbell stuffed toy she had been fixated on ever since she had first seen it.

Both girls pick out a pair of headphones.

Pink in the ear Attitude headphones for Emma and Red and Black over the ear Sony headphones for Jade.

Then they were done.

Carlisle says "Alright, let go pay" goes over to the counter and ring the bell.

Moments later Helen come out from the back office and asks " Are you done girls? Or do you need help finding something?" kindly.

Carlisle replies " We're ready to pay Helen" kindly with a smile.

Helen says " I see you girls found some things you like" as she starts scanning the items while Edward, Emmett and Jasper pack.

Jade replies " Yes ma'am. Our brothers helped" trying not to breath around Helen. She was doing well but didn't want to take any chances.

Helen replies " Oh, how sweet" then scans the rest of the items.

Helen notices The Princess Bride and says " A very good book and the movie was fantastic. Good chose" picks up Tinkerbell and coos " Oh, Isn't she sweet" then finished their transaction.

Helen says " That will be $287.42, please".

Carlisle pays her and says " Give my best to David and the kids" before they leave.

Helen replies " Only if you give my best to Esme and your girls" pleasantly.

Carlisle says " It's a deal. Oh before I forget Alex has a check up on Friday at 2:45pm"

Helen replies " Thanks for reminding me".

Carlisle smiles and says "It's fine Helen. It was nice to see you again"

Helen replies " Bye Carlisle, bye kids. Emma, Jade. It was very nice to meet you both" sincerely.

The girls reply " Thank you Mrs Clarkson. It was nice to meet you too" in unison.

Helen coos when they did that.

They leave after they say goodbye.

They put all the bags in the back of Carlisle's car.

Carlisle asks " Are you girls ok? concerned.

They reply " Yes, we're fine. Thank you Carlisle.

Carlisle adds "I'm sorry about leaving you earlier and for staying to talk to Helen. I couldn't just leave, it would have been suspicious. We have to keep up appearances and maintain a certain amount of social standing".

The girls reply " It's ok Carlisle, we understand. You need to appear human, so not to raise suspicion of being different" in unison.

Emmett just mumbles " Now this is just plain freaky" unnerved.

Carlisle says " Thank you girls. Come on now. Let's go home" smiling at them.

They all get into their chosen cars.

The boys went in Edwards Silver Volvo.

The girls went with Carlisle in his Black Mercedes.


	13. Chapter 13 Going Home

Carlisle says " Come on now. Let's go home" smiling at them.

They all get into their chosen cars.

The boys went in Edwards Silver Volvo.

The girls went with Carlisle in his Black Mercedes.

Carlisle praises " You both did exceptionally well around humans. I'm very proud out you both" lovingly.

Carlisle asks " Was it really hand for you to handle?"

Emma replies " My throat ached but it was nearly as bad as I imagined it would be".

Carlisle praises " That's wonderful Emma. At this rate you can attend school with you siblings as soon as your eyes turn golden. Which will be about a year" proudly.

Carlisle sees Jade in his rear view mirror with her head hung looking upset.

Carlisle asks " What about you Jade? How did you find the experience?" kindly.

Jade replies " My throat burned around human, I tried not to breath. I'm sorry" in a quiet, upset tone.

Carlisle says " Oh Angel. Shh, it's alright. Don't get upset. It takes longer for some vampires to learn and gain control of their thirsts. Jasper's still learning to control his thirst too. Please don't be upset angel, we all mature at different stages. I promise you, one day you'll be in control and you won't be scared any more. Until then Please know I will help you in what ever was I can. We can work on some ways to help you adjust to being around humans. You did the right thing by not breathing so not to lose control" honestly.

Jade replies " I know, Jasper said you were helping him and that you would help me too" softly.

Carlisle replies " That's true Jade. I going to work with you too" kindly.

Jade nods and admits " I wouldn't have lose control earlier. I just felt safer not breathing around Helen. She was nice. My throat didn't burn as badly as before. I just wanted to be safe. It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be" in a soft, quiet tone.

Carlisle says " Oh I see. It was just a precaution so nothing bad would happen. But you could handle being around humans. I understand your caution, this was your first trip around humans and you wanted to be sure, you were fully in control".

Jade nods yes.

Carlisle says " Jade. I'm very proud of you" Jades head snaps up quickly when Carlisle said that.

Carlisle continues " You are a very young new born, who has just spent more then 5 hours around humans. Most new born's you're age would have entered into a frenzy at the scent of a human. You're throat may have burned Angel, but you were in total control today. That's quite an accomplishment for a new born or any vampire for that matter. You should be very proud of yourself Jade. I am" smiling at Jade through the rear view mirror.

Jade smiles back slightly and replies " T-Thank you Carlisle" softly.

Carlisle smiles then adds " I'm very proud of you both. Emma you did just as good a job of remaining in control as Jade. You both really are very controlled for new born's." reassuringly.

Emma smiles and replies " Thank you Carlisle" happily.

Emma asks " Carlisle why did you buy me a bed? I know Jade needs one cause of her gift but the rest of us don't sleep anymore".

Carlisle replies " To keep up with appearances and not make the human suspicious. Emma vampire's do have a form of rest, either when completely relaxed and at ease or when that have been injured. Besides you might need it when you have a mate" kindly, smiling at Emma's innocence.

Emma Says " Oh" a little embarrassed she didn't figure that out herself.

Carlisle wanted to know more about the girls and thought this would be a good chance to get to know then a litter. It would take 30min to get home.

Carlisle asks " Emma You're 16, aren't you? And Jade you're 15?"

They reply " Yes Carlisle" in unison.

Carlisle asks When are your birthdays?"

Emma replies " 23th September, Carlisle"

Jade replies " 25th July, Carlisle".

Carlisle says " Thank you girls" warmly.

Carlisle praises " You're both very mature fore your age" proudly.

They reply " Thank you Carlisle, we try" in unison.

Carlisle chuckles softly glad Emmett wasn't with them.

Carlisle asks " How long have you known each other?"

Carlisle sees them share a frightened look and says " Girls, you don't have to answer my questions if you don't want to or find them upsetting. I would just like to learn a little bit about you both" in a gentle, understanding tone.

Jade takes a deep shaky breath and replies " We meet, when we were going to the same foster mother... Miss..." whimpers slightly, then pushed through and continues " Miss Lydia, 7-8 Years ago. We've been best friend ever since" sincerely.

Carlisle says " Oh Angel. It's alright, she can never hurt you again. Your safe now, I promise. You're family, we would never let anyone ever hurt either of you" solemnly.

Carlisle adds "Thank you for answering my question, Angel Delight, but I don't want you to feel as if you must. If you are not ready to talk about that part of your life then I will respect your wishes and understand completely" with a kind smile.

Emma sighs and says " Thank you for being so patient and understanding Mr. Cullen... Oops, Carlisle.

Carlisle was about to reply when Jade murmurs " Strong Leader" quietly.

Carlisle asks " Pardon me Jade. What was that?" kindly

Jade looks at little embarrassed she was only thinking a load and some what embarrassed says " Your name in Celtic means Strong Leader" shyly.

Emma asks " Wow, really?" happily.

Jade replies " Um hur" quietly.

Carlisle smiles and says " That's very interesting Jade. I didn't know that" in a pleasant, interested tone.

Carlisle wanted to ask Jade how she knew that but didn't want to push too hard and have them clam up again.

Emma was a little more open then Jade and Carlisle didn't want to risk upsetting them, by accidentally bringing up something from their pasts. He knew he would have to take things slowly with them. Handle them with kids gloves, at least for the time being.

Jade says " Thank you very much for everything you're done for us"in a sweet, respectful.

Emma adds " Yes, thank you Carlisle. You must have spent a fortune on us today" respectfully.

Carlisle replies " Think nothing of it girls. I've made some very good investment over the centuries and am quiet wealthy, so please don't worry about the cost. Besides you're family now, you're my children. You'll be given an allowance to spend on whatever you see fit, that way you don't have to ask us if theirs something you would like. With that said you may always come to us, if you need anything. Alright girls?" in a warm, kind tone.

They reply " Alright, thank you Carlisle" sweetly, in unison.

Carlisle smiles at them and says " Girls, we have a few rules in the house. That you will need to abide by. Alright?"

They reply " Yes Carlisle" in unison.

Emma asks " What are the rules Carlisle?"

Carlisle smiles and replies

'Rule 1: No fighting'. Play fighting and sparring are fine. But not to hurt each other. But I don't think that will be a problem for you girls.

'Rule 2: No rough housing in the house'. You could break things. For example No Playing Football or Playing with Water guns in the house.

'Rule 3: No Cursing' the boys often forget that room. Now I am fairly lenient with that rule except with strong Curse or Offensive words and phrases.

'Rule 4: The wolves you met earlier are our friends, Do Not Hurt Them'. The only reason they attacked you this morning is because they thought you were intent on hunting humans. They didn't know you were vegetarians like my... our family. Don't worry girls they won't hurt you, we'll explain that you have joined our family.

Rule 5: 'Because you're so young, you are not to hunting by yourselves. Just tell us and we'll take you hunting'

Rule 6: 'Don't revile yourselves' We can't use our abilities or go out in to the sunlight around humans, or they would know we are not human'

Rule 7 and most importantly 'You are not to lie to us' there is nothing in this world that you have to hide from us. We can't help you unless your honest with us.

Carlisle says " Those are the rules girls. Do you think you can follow them?" seriously, though he knew they would.

Jade replies " Yes sir" respectfully.

Emma replies " Yes sir. We won't disappoint you. I promise" respectfully.

Carlisle says " All I ask is you try. Now, everyone makes mistakes and no-one will hold that against you, And as for disappointing me, I don't want either of you to think like that. Whatever happens will happen but just know that no matter what, I still love you both and nothing will ever change that. I promise" sincerely.

The girls well up a bit and whisper " Thank you" in the past if they broke a rule they would have been beaten. They knew things would be different now, the Cullen's were nice, their were... Family.

Carlisle says " We'll have to notify the Volturi about you joining my family..."

Emma asks " Who are the Volturi?" confused.

Carlisle replies " The Volturi are the closest thing we have to Royalty. They are the enforcers of the rules, for the Vampire world. The brothers Aro, Marcus and Caius are in charge, but it's really Aro who's in charge. No one dare to defy Aro or they lose their life. They will have to be informed.

Jade asks " What if they don't like us will they...?" she couldn't finish that sentence, of course their had to be a twist. Nothing good ever happened to Jade. Just when she had final found a family, it could so easily be torn away from her and Emma.

Carlisle replies " Shh, girls. Please don't get upset. You have done nothing wrong. You've broken no rules. The Volturi must be inform as to new members, that all. Aro will make a decision based on what he knows. Aro can be dangerous and wildly unpredictable.

I was once a member of the Volturi, only for a few decades, as I was so lonely. This was long before I had my family. We differed on a lot of views, like my vegetarianism. Aro wanted me to drink human blood like other vampires, but I refused and decades later, I left as I could no longer stand to be around such people.

Aro has the gift of reading every moment and thought any one has ever had in their life. Now, I;m not telling you all this to frighten you. I just think you should know about the Volturi and what they can do. So you'll know what to expect, if you ever meet them.

Now, don't worry about such things. We'd never let anything bad happen to you. We'll keep you safe. We'll protect you, I promise" in such a confident tone that they couldn't help but believe him.

They knew the Volturi were a very real danger to them but trusted Carlisle. If push cam to shove then they would deal with it together.

Carlisle pulls up into the drive way and opens the car doors for both Jade and Emma. Then they get the bags out of the boot of the car, with Emmett, Edward and Jaspers help.

The deliver van had already been and Alice and Esme had put away the girls things. In their new rooms, the way they would have chosen, thanks to Alice's vision.


	14. Chapter 14 The First Night Together

Carlisle pulls up into the drive way and opens the car doors for both Jade and Emma. Then they get the bags out of the boot of the car, with Emmett, Edward and Jaspers help.

The deliver van had already been and Alice and Esme had put away the girls things. In their new rooms, the way they would have chosen, thanks to Alice's vision.

Esme says " Come on Girls. Let me show you to your rooms. Me and Alice have been decorating them ready for you" happily.

Esme walks To the room next to Carlisle's office and says " Jade, this is your room" then opens the door relieving Jades room.

Jade hesitantly walks in and looks around the room in shock. It was perfect. I was like it was designed just for her, which she suppose it was.

It has small little intricate details that made Jade love it all the more. Like the Patchwork quilt over the bottom of her bed, the beautiful lamp with shapes of hearts around the rim so when it was turned on it projected hearts on the walls.

The book case and desk had fairy lights over them, coming over her vanity mirror and a single flower in a vase on the desk next to her computer and a small latched chest.

Their was a group photo of all the Cullen's in a frame on her bedside table, next to their was a framed picture of her and Emma, they had taken in a photo booth just days before they were turned in to vampires. They had also framed the picture of them that was drawn, from the same photo booth. They were smiling brightly, in the photo's.

They had gotten their lives back and weren't going to be sent back to Miss Lydia. They were free and happy, these were two of the only things Jade had to her name and was so touched that they had framed them and put them out on display.

Jade asks " Wow. This room... is mine. It's so big.. I love the window-seat". The window had a window-seat that opened up into an Ottoman. Jade could see herself reading in the window and look down to the trickling stream below and forest on the other side.

They had washed the light blue sheets with the floral pattern on and had put the on Jades bed.

All that was left to be done was to put the dvds, cds and books away.

Esme had turned on the fairy lights moments before they arrived home and they looked beautiful shining around Jades room.

Esme says " Jade, look at the lights when you turn off the ceiling light" then turn off the light and Jades room was transformed into a magical realm. They lit up Jades room wonderfully. Giving it a certain ambiance.

Jade hugs Carlisle and Esme then says " Thank you. It's beautiful. I love it".

Esme replies " Oh, I so glad you like it. I hope you'll be very happy here"

Jade replies " I'm sure I will. Thank you again" sweetly, in an excited tone.

Carlisle Says " We'll leave you alone for a while, so you can get to know your room" then leaves with Esme and Emma who was looking at Jades room with surprise, it seemed to just say Jade and smiles, she knew Jade loved it.

Esme says " Emma this is your Room" then opens the door next to Jades room relieving Emma's room.

Emma Looks around her room. It was huge. Everything was exactly where she would have put it. She loved it.

Everything was pink and girly. Esme had put fairy lights in Emma's room too.

Everything just look so perfect, like they had belonged there, their whole life.

Again it was just the little intricate details that made everything all the more special to Emma.

Like: The heart shapes handle on her sliding door, to her walk in wardrobe, the fairy lights on a string positioned above the headboard on the bed.

The picture of her human family on the side table by her bed, out off her bag pack, next to that was a picture of all the Cullen's together in a group picture. Net to that was the only picture she had of her and Jade together, with their arms wrapped around each other, smiling happily.

The pink and white checked duvet cover and sheets, with little red hearts in the middle of every 2nd check. And the pink through over quilt over the bottom of her bed.

For the first time in her life Emma was at a loss for words.

Emma hugs them both and says " Thank you so much... This is amazing, I love it" looking at them with thankful eyes.

Esme says " I'm glad you like it. Why don't we leave you alone for awhile, to get to know your new room and put away your things" smiling happily. While Carlisle wraps his arm around her shoulders.

Both girls reaction was more then she could have hoped for. They were both over the moon with their rooms.

Emma replies " Alright. Thank you so much, Esme" and hugs Esme again. She was already like a mother to Emma.

Esme hugs Emma back lovingly and says " You're welcome honey" lets go off Emma then says " Make yourself comfortable honey" then kisses her forehead

Emma replies " Thank you, I will" and looks around her room some more. She kept spotting things she hadn't seen at first.

Carlisle smiles and says " We'll be downstairs if you need us. Come join us, when you're ready" happily.

Emma replies " Ok, Thanks Dad. I'll come down a little later.

Carlisle smiles and repeats " Dad" overjoyed that Emma called him that so soon. He hoped that one day both Emma and Jade would Call him Dad.

Emma quietly asks " Is it ok if I call you Mom and Dad?" misunderstanding Carlisle's reaction.

Carlisle replies " Of course Emerald. We would love it if you called us mom and dad" truthfully.

Emma smiles and says " Great. I'll see you a little later"

They both hug Emma and give her a kiss before they leave.

Carlisle knocks on Jades door the looks in and says " Jade, We're going downstairs Angel. Come down join us, when you're ready"

Jade turns to them from her book case, where she was putting her books away and says " Ok Mon and Dad. I'll be down in a little while" smiling at them lovingly.

Carlisle and Esme were thrilled at who soon and easily the girls took to calling them mom and dad.

They go over to Jade both give her a hug and a kiss then says " Thank you. It means the world to us that you called us mom and dad. Come down when you're ready and we'll spent soon time together, all the family."

Jade smiles happily and replies " I will, thank you" she had been afraid they might not want her to call them mom and dad. Jade was thrilled to know that she could call them mom and dad.

They leave Jade to finish un packing then go downstairs were the others were waiting for them.

They thought Jade and Emma might like to look through some of the dozens, of Esme's photo albums and that they could take a family picture with Jade and Emma.

While the waited Esme prepares the page writing New Additions, at the top of the page in neat italic writing and Our Newest Daughters at the bottom of the page, with a beautiful firework border around the picture with red stage curtains at either side relieving the photo. And a space in the middle for the photo.

Esme finished the design, draws and colours it quickly and a human pace. This was a project for her to do while they waited for the girls.

Half an hour later Jade and Emma make their way downstairs. They walk in the living room and see Carlisle and Esme snuggled together on the love seat, with the other scattered around the room doing various different things as they waited for Emma and Jade.

Carlisle greet them " Hello girls. How are you? Are you settling in alright?"

Jade replies " Oh, yes thank you. I'm find dad" smiling happily at them.

Emma replies " Yes daddy. Everything's wonderful" with a bright smile.

Esme says " Oh, I so glad. Girls please sit down".

They do as their told, and sit on the sofa.

Edward goes over to them and says " We thought you might like to look through some of the dozens of Photo Albums Esme has created over the century" and passes them some.

Jade smiles when she opens the cover and sees Esme's art work and quotes by the pictures.

Carlisle and Esme go over to them as they look through the same books together, explaining who some of the people are.

They spend the night telling Emma and Jade the stories behind some of the photo's having the girls in stitches laughing so hard at some of the anecdotes.

Esme says when they had finished their 3rd photo album " Girls, I'd like us to take a family picture now, to celebrate you joining our family" and shows them where it was going to go.

The girls were touched at the concept and say " Ok mom" in unison.

Emmett who was getting the camera set up froze and shudders then goes back to setting up the camera on the tripod. They were using their old polaroid

Carlisle and Esme get everyone into position with Jade and Emma in the front as they were the smallest and this photo was to remember the day they joined the family.

Carlisle says " Everybody smile" sets the camera to take the picture then re-takes his place besides Esme. Both have a loving hand On Jade or Emma's shoulders.

They smile and 2 seconds later the camera flashes, taking the picture.

The picture comes out and Esme shakes it to develop the image. When it was ready Esme sticks it down in the middle of the page, surrounded by her designs.

Esme says " There. The first picture of us all as a family" happily.

Carlisle adds " The first of many" with a smile as he wraps his arm over Esme's shoulders, hugging her close.

Esme kisses Carlisle.

They go back to looking at Photo Albums together.

Jade and Emma had never had this. A family like the Cullen's. They were so happy. For the first time ever they were truly happily. They felt safe and loved with the Cullen's. They loved them all back. It strange what a big impact some people can have on you in just a small amount of time.

They didn't know what the future would bring but right now it didn't matter. They were happy, they had a family who love them and no matter what may come they could never take this away from them.

Their was no use worrying in something that may never even happen so for tonight at least, they were going to spend some quality time with their family. The first of many happy times together.


End file.
